A Little Miracle
by Lily Hanson
Summary: At some point in everyone's life, their family starts to change. For Kaylee and Dustin, that could mean welcoming a child into their family.
1. Finding Out

**Author's Note:** The next part of the Kaylee Series, A Little Miracle. If you haven't guessed it yet, this is Kaylee and Dustin's journey through pregnancy... but they aren't the only ones expecting a little gift.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers characters that appear in this story. However, I do own Kaylee and the idea for this story.

* * *

Kaylee sat in her car, her head resting on the steering wheel as tears fell freely from her eyes. Her car was sitting in the parking lot of the doctor's office, and had been there for a good thirty minutes.

Kaylee had not been feeling well at all in the last few days, and was finally told by Ronny to go to her family doctor. Seeing as Ronny was married to a doctor, Kaylee decided to take her advice and booked an appointment as soon as possible.

It was like any other visit at first. Kaylee walked into the building, having to take the elevator to the second floor where the office was located. Naturally, Kaylee hated the elevator ride because of the small, enclosed space, so it had been a long ride. When she heard the ding, and the doors opened, she ran out, all the way into the office and told the secretary she was there. The secretary took her into her room, and she sat on a chair, waiting for her doctor.

The rest was a blur. Kaylee had no idea what had gone on. She told the doctor she had felt nauseous, and had been throwing up a lot. Kaylee was not one to throw up easily. Her stomach was very tolerant of everything. After all, she had to sleep in the same room as Ronny and her lucky socks for a year.

She also told the doctor she had been going to the bathroom often. Occasionally, it felt like she would spend her evenings in the bathroom. Well, it was either the bathroom, or the bed. Kaylee had been extremely tired in the last few weeks. Nothing could keep her awake. Hell, she had nearly fallen asleep while at the track, watching Ronny race.

Finally, Kaylee had missed a period. She had been told by her mother and Tori that when she didn't weigh enough, she would miss a period, and it would happen every once in a while to the small girl. She was nowhere near underweight, but her small size didn't allow her to be far over a hundred pounds. Normally, Kaylee missing a period wouldn't have been much to worry about, but this time, Kaylee had been _gaining_ weight.

She was afraid of what the doctor might say. Kaylee sat in the room, listening to the doctor rant about what was happening to her, but she wasn't paying attention. She had slipped away after hearing the two words that scared the shit out of her.

"_Congratulations Kaylee, __**you're pregnant**__."_

"I can't be..." Kaylee sobbed, finally leaning back on her seat, allowing the people walking past her car to see the mascara streaks running down her face. "It's too soon... I was just pregnant with Sammy... I can't do this again. I can't lose another baby."

"Kaylee..."

Kaylee heard a knock on the window and turned, seeing Lily standing outside her car, with a worried look. She turned on the car and rolled down the window.

"Kaylee, what's wrong, are you okay?" Lily asked, noticing that Kaylee looked like hell.

"Lily... why are you..."

"Casey and I are ready for kids... I was just going to ask the doctor if there was anything I needed to know," Lily explained. "But what happened to you, you look like you like hell."

"You... you're trying to get pregnant?" Kaylee asked, finding it strange that Lily was trying to get pregnant, just as Kaylee received the horrible news.

"Yeah... wait, that's not why you're here, is it?" Lily frowned, opening Kaylee's door and kneeling beside the blond to comfort her, putting her hand on Kaylee's thigh.

"No..."

Lily frowned, slapping the older girl's leg as she looked up at Kaylee.

"You're lying. I saw the visit," she said.

"_Stupid powers, can't keep anything secret from Lils,"_ Kaylee muttered, slamming her head on the steering wheel, causing the horn to go off.

Lily jumped at the noise before gently pulling Kaylee's head off the horn.

"You should be happy, Kayl!" Lily smiled. "You're having a baby! A little miracle!"

"But what if..."

"Sammy's not going to happen again," Lily said, reaching for Kaylee's hand and pulling her out of the driver's seat. "This baby is going to be perfectly healthy. I promise you. It's going to see the light of day."

Lily took Kaylee's spot, forcing her to sit shotgun.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

Dustin looked out the window, seeing the yellow car pull up in the driveway. He frowned when he saw Lily was driving Kaylee's car, and Kaylee sat in the passenger's seat. Wasn't Kaylee supposed to go to the doctor?

The two girls walked into the house, and Dustin ran for the door.

"Did you go to the doctor?" he asked quickly. "What did she say? Are you okay? Why's Lily here? Do I have to worry?"

"She's perfectly fine," Lily laughed, patting Dustin on the shoulder as she led Kaylee to the couch. "Just a little... well, let's just say, she's not going through it alone."

Dustin raised an eyebrow as he turned to Kaylee. She noticed his look and got up from the couch. Taking his hand, she had him sit down as she knelt in front of him.

"Dustin... I'm pregnant."

Dustin smiled wide as he grabbed Kaylee in a hug.

"I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed, standing up and spinning her around. "Kaylee, this is great news! Why aren't you happy?"

"Because Sammy..."

"Kaylee," Dustin said, putting his wife down and holding her close. "Sammy's not happening again. It wasn't your fault. There's nothing wrong with you. This pregnancy will go smoothly. You'll see."

"Promise?" Kaylee smiled, looking up at Dustin.

"Cross my duck and hope to zwip!" Dustin said.

"I'm going to be a mom!" Kaylee exclaimed, hopping up and down as she ran to the phone to call her sister.

Lily smiled at Dustin and pulled him into a hug to congratulate him, but when she did, she felt a wave of sadness wash through her. She pulled away from the future father and frowned.

"You're not happy."

"I'm scared shitless," Dustin admitted. "I just didn't want Kaylee to be. If she starts stressing out, it could affect the baby and..."

"Promise me you'll take care of her?" Lily asked. Dustin nodded.

"Of course."

"Then everything will be perfect. In seven months and one week, you should have a beautiful little baby in your arms."

"Thanks Lil," Dustin smiled, pulling the cheetah in his arms and hugging her. "You're the best... wait... seven months to go already? What the hell happened to the first two? Holy shit!"

"Calm down, she's only seven weeks pregnant," Lily laughed. "Geez, you two can never catch pregnancy early."

"Apparently not," Dustin chuckled.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"...alright, so I should have the baby on... February 1st 2010," Kaylee calculated, tapping her pencil on the table. "Plus or minus a few days, naturally, but still, awesomeness!"

"What are you cheering about?" Tori laughed, walking into the kitchen and sitting beside her sister. "And are you doing math? The zwop? We throw a party for you and Dustin, last minute to celebrate you being pregnant, and you finally decided to finish your homework?"

As soon as Tori heard her sister was pregnant, she called Kelly, RJ, Leanne, Cam, Shane, Kira, Conner, Ronny and David to celebrate. Because it was last minute, she decided to keep the party small, inviting only people who were extremely close to either Kaylee or Dustin. Lily had called Casey to invite him, seeing as she was already at the Brooks'.

Kaylee had just learned she was pregnant that morning, and already she was being bombed with "congratulations" from her six "sisters", and huge groans from the boys. They knew these next few months were going to be hell for them.

"I'm not doing homework... eww I'll never do my homework," Kaylee frowned, throwing her pencil to show her sister her hatred for homework. "I was just seeing when junior was supposed to be born!"

"Ohh, when?" Tori asked, ignoring Blake's calls for help as Mike once again spit up on him. She was more interested in her future niece or nephew.

"February 1st, 2010!" Kaylee exclaimed, pointing to the bottom of the page where the date was. "In February, I'm going to be a real mom!"

"Congrats, Kayl," Tori smiled. "Now, how about we spread the news... Kayl?"

"Be right back!" Kaylee yelled, taking off down the hall, holding her hand to her mouth as her face flashed green. Tori groaned and turned to the living room to catch Dustin's attention, but as soon as she saw how happy he was, telling his friends he was going to have a baby, she decided against it.

"He can miss holding her hair back, this once," Tori said to herself as she followed Kaylee. "That, and I totally owe Kaylee for when I was pregnant with Mike... poor girl."

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"... and then, she sat me down, and told me the news!" Dustin exclaimed, retelling the tale for the umpteenth time that night.

"Dustin, I know, I was right there beside you," Lily laughed, patting the yellow ninja Ranger on the head as she walked away.

"Oh..." Dustin sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Right... maybe I should tell your sister."

"Already heard it!" Ronny called from the other side of the room.

"Try telling..." Lily paused as she looked around the room, searching for someone who hadn't heard the story. She spotted a pillow on the couch and smiled, picking it up and shoving it in Dustin's arms. "Here, tell the pillow."

Lily bolted to the kitchen, hoping to escape Dustin. She didn't have to worry though, because as soon as she left, Blake walked up to Dustin, holding a beer and chugging it desperately.

"You have to help me, bro," he said, crunching the can and tossing it into the garbage bag.

"Blake, dude, you don't look so good," Dustin laughed. "Maybe, you should lay off the beers for the rest of the night."

"I can't!" Blake frowned. "Kaylee's pregnant!"

"I know!" Dustin exclaimed, happy he could once again tell share the news. "Isn't it awesome!"

"Dude, you don't get it!" Blake frowned, crashing Dustin's celebration. "She's going to be pregnant, and hormonal, and have strange midnight cravings, and get pissed off for no reason, and be sore all the time."

"Bro, that's my problem now," Dustin laughed. "You just worry about Tori's next baby."

"I'm going to be on the other end of her fist, dude!" Blake spit out. "She already hates me! Imagine how she's going to be when she's moody!"

Dustin laughed as realisation hit. Kaylee being pregnant could be Blake's death.

"You are totally screwed, Bradley," he chuckled, putting a hand on Blake's shoulder.

"And dude, where do you think Kaylee's going to go when you're at work, or on the track clearing your head?" Blake asked.

"I don't know... Kira's, Ronny's, Leah's, Kelly's..."

"HERE!" Blake interrupted, wanting Dustin to catch up. "She's going to come here, because Tori's her sister! And that means..."

"Blake... it was nice knowing you," Dustin laughed.

"BRADLEY!" Kaylee called from the hallway, putting the fear of God into the younger Bradley brother. "Bradley! Where the zwop are you?"


	2. Morning Sickness

Whoever called it morning sickness had lied.

Kaylee sat, leaning on the wall, facing the toilet as she hit the back of her head repeatedly on the hard surface. She had been throwing her stomach up since that evening. At first, Tori came in to be by her side, but a few hours later, Mike had started becoming restless, so Tori and Blake had to take him home.

"Note, hold this over Blake's head, with everything else," Kaylee muttered to herself as she dove for the toilet for round... was it eighty-seven?

When Tori had to leave, she had called Kira into the bathroom. Unfortunately, the smell had become so bad in the bathroom that Kira only lasted an hour before getting sick herself, and Conner had to take her, and the twins, home.

Lily would have been the next in line to help, seeing as Kelly, Leanne and Ronny had all gone home by this time, but she and Casey were heading out the door, hoping to have Lily suffer the same fate as Kaylee in the near future.

That left Dustin to care for his wife. When he had first come into the bathroom, it was midnight.

Now, it was three in the morning.

Kaylee was sitting alone in the bathroom, because she had forced Dustin to go to bed when she saw he was close to passing out. Dustin refused to go at first, so Kaylee pushed him into their bedroom and tucked him in personally, before running back to the bathroom and throwing up. Dustin tried getting up to help her, but Kaylee threatening to take away his baby making machine if he thought about leaving his bed.

Fearing her wrath, Dustin remained quiet for the rest of the night. He remembered Kaylee had made that threat to Blake a few years ago, when he accidentally forgot to pick her up from the airport, and she had come close to following through with it, if Tori hadn't remembered to pick her up, and stopped Kaylee from attacking her husband. And as much as Dustin knew Kaylee would never hurt him, he was still afraid her hormones would.

So now, Kaylee was alone in the bathroom, throwing up her guts on and off. When she wasn't hovering over the toilet, she was reading notes Leanne left her. The female house doctor had taken them down when Tori and Kira had gotten pregnant, allowing her to monitor the pregnancy cycle for women with genetic modifications, like Tori's water abilities and Kira's sonic scream.

What Leanne had noticed, was that approaching the three month mark, both Kira and Tori had spend hours in the washroom, much like Kaylee at the moment, to deal with morning sickness.

Leanne's theory was that it was during that time where the mother's body was preparing the child to receive its powers. Due to the genetic modifications giving to Tori and Blake, allowing them to control water and thunder respectively, and the genetic modifications from the dino gems, Michael, Samantha and Summer were all supposed to have some kind of power. It was in their DNA. There was no avoiding it.

Unfortunately, the twins and Mike were only nine months old. Leanne couldn't test Mike for water or Thunder powers, and she definitely couldn't test the twins for super speed yet. They still had to walk first.

The closest they came to having powers, was crying. It wasn't so bad with Mike and Samantha, unless they were really upset. Summer was the one with the problem. Occasionally, when she would cry, everyone in the room would have to hold their ears to keep them from blowing out. The girl was definitely a loud one, but everyone figured she just had her mother's lungs.

"I'm totally going to kill Blake next time I see him," Kaylee grumbled, holding her stomach as she sat up. "I don't care if this isn't his fault. I don't like him much."

"Hey, honey," Dustin smiled softly, walking into the bathroom and noticing that his wife was trying to get up. "How you feeling?"

"Do you want more kids in the future?" Kaylee frowned. Dustin shook his head and laughed.

"Let's just get though this first," he smiled. "Then we'll see if we'll have more kids."

"Not if I rip out your baby maker," Kaylee threatened.

"Kayl, sweetheart, you have to come to bed. It's late and this can't be good for you, or the baby."

"I think the baby fell into the toilet two hours ago," Kaylee groaned as Dustin pulled her up. "We don't have to worry about it."

"Then come to bed. Your side is cold," Dustin said, picking Kaylee up bridal style and carrying her to the bed. He put her down and crawled in beside her. "Alright, now baby, let mommy sleep."

"It can't hear you yet," Kaylee laughed. "It's just a blob."

"I don't care," Dustin smiled. He reached over to the lamp and shut it off. "Goodnight Kaylee."

"Good night."

There was a long silence before Kaylee started laughing. Dustin groaned as he reached over to turn the lamp on.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking; see, if Sammy hadn't of died, this would be the part where she would run into our room, crying because she had a nightmare."

"We'll let Eva deal with that," Dustin whispered. "Goodnight."

"Night."

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"Eggs?" Dustin asked, naming the different breakfast foods he could make for his wife. Kaylee shook her head as she sat on the barstool in front of the counter. "Bacon? Waffles? Pancakes? Fruit?"

"I feel like having... ohh, remember that cake from last night!" Kaylee smiled, pointing to the fridge.

"Yeah... but Kayl, that's not really..."

"Put that on top of my waffle, and top it off with... OH!" Kaylee jumped off her seat and ran to the pantry where she pulled out the croutons. "This! Top it off with this!"

"Weird craving stage?" Dustin asked.

"Nope, I've just always wanted to mix it up," Kaylee laughed.

"You know, women usually crave a certain flavour of ice-cream. And it tends to be the one that, no matter how much ice cream there is at home, the couple doesn't own. And usually it happens in the middle of the night, when the grocery stores are closed, so the man has to run out to the corner store to pick it up. And half the time, it's the last one."

"Yeah, well I was always a little special," Kaylee grinned.

"I'll say," Dustin laughed. "One... whatever you're going to call this, coming up!"

Kaylee smiled, watching as Dustin started making the waffle from scratch. However, she got bored quickly and found she was distracted by anything, and everything.

The wall first caught her attention. When had she and Dustin decided to paint it white? That was a boring choice.

Next, it was the cupboards; they had been painted a light yellow colour. Unfortunately, it was boring as well.

With a little more observation, Kaylee realised that her kitchen was very dull.

"Y'know, when we start doing the nursery, can you redo the kitchen?" Kaylee asked. "It's a little..."

"Guess who I found in my bed this morning?" a voice called from the door.

"I'm going to kill him!" Kaylee yelled, recognising the voice as Tori's as she bolted for the door.

"Not him... well... yeah, but someone else," Tori said.

When Kaylee saw the door, she stopped dead in her tracks and dropped to her knees, opening her arms as a young child ran forward, nearly knocking the blonde over. Kaylee wrapped her arms around the child and started crying on the curly blonde hair resting just under her head.

"Samantha!" Kaylee cried, kissing her dead daughter's head happily as she picked up the child and called for her husband. Dustin walked into the hallway and took his daughter in his arms.

It had been nearly a year since Kaylee and Dustin had first seen their daughter, and only a few months since they had defeated Dai Shi, who had opened up the spirit world, allowing the dead masters, and Samantha, to walk the earth for free.

They knew Samantha didn't have the power to return to earth, like Master Engel did. It was going to take years before Samantha could be considered a permanent part of their family, like she was supposed to be. But Eva had promised the two parents that she was going to do her best to train Samantha and fix the link that had been broken since her death.

"How did she get here?" Kaylee asked, hugging her sister at the door, and spotting Blake getting Mike out from the car in the driveway.

"Master Engel heard you were pregnant, but she's been feeling a little under the weather," Tori explained. "She was only strong enough to get one person down here for a few hours. Knowing she could come anytime, she decided to send Samantha. But she warns you that this is going to be the last you'll see of her in a _long _time. She can't keep doing this for you."

"Why not?" Dustin asked, walking over, with Sammy still in his arms, and hugging his sister in-law.

"Though Master Guinn understands why, she can't approve of this," Tori sighed, kissing her niece's cheek. Samantha's death had been extremely hard on her since she had Mike. She couldn't imagine losing her son and finally realised the pain Kaylee and Dustin had gone through. She also realised that Samantha had a part of her. She was her niece, her family, her blood. When Samantha died, that part of Tori died as well. "She told Master Engel that Samantha's supposed to be dead. She's not supposed to return to our world. No exceptions. Really, the only reason she's allowing this, is because of your Rangers duties and you saving the world."

"So, Master Guinn's not going to let us see our daughter?" Dustin frowned. "Dude, not fair!"

"She's limiting the visits," Tori said. "Not forbidding them. You can see Samantha, maybe once a year, to watch her grow. But that's if you're lucky."

"Damn her," Dustin frowned. "She used to be my favourite... other than your mom though... Eva mom, not real mom... but I did like her a lot! Yummy cookies..."

"Dustin," Kaylee groaned.

"Fortunately, once Sammy can come here on her own, the visitation rule will be lifted, and she can come and go as she pleases," Tori smiled.

"Awesomeness!" Kaylee cheered, taking her daughter back and holding her.

"Mommy, Mava said I get new budder or 'ster!" Sammy said, looking at her mother and smiling. Kaylee smile back at the two year old and laughed.

"Yep, in a few months, you're going to be the..."

Kaylee stopped mid-sentence and put her daughter down, before holding her stomach with one hand, and her mouth with the other.

"Be right back," she said, running for the bathroom. She swung the door closed, but it didn't make it, allowing Dustin, Tori and Sammy to watch her throw up whatever was in her stomach.

Blake walked in at the moment and laughed. Kaylee being pregnant was the best and worst thing to happen to him.

"She sick again?" he asked his wife.

"Yep."

"Awesome!" He smiled. Tori turned to Blake and growled.

"Give me the baby," she said. Blake frowned, handing over his son to Tori.

"Hey there big guy," Tori cooed, taking her son. When she was holding his comfortably, she hit Blake over the head with her hand.

"OW!" Blake yelled.

"No enjoying my sister's suffering," Tori scolded.

"But... she... and... I?" Blake whined. "Aw, man."

Blake heard giggling and looked down, noticing that his two year old, dead, niece was looking up at him, laughing at his misery.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" he asked her playfully. Samantha nodded.

Blake pretended to run after her, causing the young child to scream joyfully as she ran to Dustin, hugging his legs and looking over at her uncle carefully, a smile never leaving her face.

Blake walked over to the girl, picking her up and carrying her on his shoulder to the couch, where he dropped her down, lifted her shirt over her stomach and blew on her stomach.

When Blake looked up, he saw Kaylee glaring at him. He backed away from his niece before Kaylee jumped over, sitting beside him to play with her daughter.

"Morning sickness got you down?" Blake asked her.

"Shut up. I still have a baby maker to rip out, and you're getting a free pass right now."

Blake shut his mouth and got off the couch. He walked over to Tori and took Mike from her arms, hoping Kaylee wouldn't attack him with a baby in his arms.

"You were so close," Tori laughed. "Those few seconds, with the two of you getting along, were so cute!"


	3. Samantha Scare

"But... but... my baby," Kaylee sulked, holding her daughter close to her chest as Eva stood on her front step. "She's only been here a few days. Can I keep her a little longer? PLEASE!"

"Kaylee," Eva laughed, reaching over to take Samantha back. "I already got you one extension. Don't make me push it."

Kaylee nodded, kissing her daughter one last time before letting her go.

"Bye, sweetie!" Kaylee called, wrapping herself in Dustin's arms as she watched Eva and Samantha slowly fade away. "Mommy and Daddy are going to miss you!"

"Love you!" Samantha smiled, waving goodbye to her parents. She blew them both a kiss, just like her adoptive mother taught her, and vanished completely.

"Did she just..." Dustin asked, squeezing Kaylee gently as he stared out the door, where his daughter and great mother in-law once stood.

"She did," Kaylee smiled, wiping away her tears.

Dustin kissed his wife before reaching over to the table, grabbing his helmet.

"I got to go," he told Kaylee. "Hunter's waiting for me at the track, and I totally have to tell him about what just happened! Wanna come? You can rub it in his face! And maybe Ryan'll be there."

Ryan was now officially Hunter's son. After meeting the boy's mother, Riley, at Kaylee and Dustin's wedding, he had hit it off really well with Riley and soon, the two were engaged to be married. Unfortunately, they never got to marriage. Riley had been hit by a drunk driver a week before the wedding and died at the scene. Hunter was devastated when he learned he had lost the love of his life, but when he was told he could adopt Ryan as his own son, the pain died, just a little bit. He knew he would have a piece of Riley with him at all times, and promised to care for Ryan, as if it was his own son.

Fortunately, when Ronny heard what happened to Riley, she used some of her racing money to fund her own charity against drunk driving. Though Riley had passed away, her accident had saved the lives of thousands of people, in only a few shorts months. Thanks to Ronny's job as a professional stock car driver, she easily got her fans to pledge never to drive when they had a drink, and statistics had shown that drunk driving had decreased dramatically.

"I don't think rubbing Sammy in his face is the best thing right now," Kaylee smiled. "Not after Riley. But you go ahead, I'm sure he'll still be happy to hear about it."

"Alright, you're the best," Dustin said, kissing her gently before running to the garage to get his bike.

Kaylee closed the door behind him and turned around, finding the living room in a mess. One of the many downsides to having a dead daughter was that when she came back, Kaylee and Dustin did everything they could to keep her laughing, even if it meant throwing toys everywhere and leaving them there for days.

"Guess I better clean up," Kaylee groaned, reaching down to pick up the yellow, stuffed duck Samantha had chewed on all week. While still kneeling down, Kaylee aimed for the basket in the corner of the room and threw the toy in. She smiled when she got it, and stood back up.

She realised she got up a little too quickly when her vision started to fade to black. She didn't think much of it, after all, it had been happening to her since she was a small child, so she continued to walk around the room.

When her vision was gone completely though, she had to reach out, grabbing the couch to guide her around the room.

"Come on blood!" she muttered to herself. "Pump... go up to brain! Let me see again!"

Kaylee felt a book under her hand and picked it up. She knew the shelf for the baby books was on the other side of the coffee table, where Mike, Samantha Jr. and Summer had easy access to them when they came over. She stepped forward slowly, still blinded, in hopes of finding the shelf.

When she made it to the shelf, she lifted the book up to the top shelf for the time being, at least until one of the kids came back over.

By then, Kaylee started feeling faint, and when her arm was lifted above her heart, Kaylee felt the world spinning. Because she couldn't see, it was harder to balance herself. She dropped the book and turned around, hoping to get away from the bookshelf in case she fainted. She walked over to where she thought the coffee table was and picked up the phone. As she was reaching over for it, she fell forward, the corner of the glass table hitting her in the stomach. Kaylee screamed in pain and instinctively reached out for anything to grab on to. Her hands caught the table, which had been thrown off balance when she landed on it, and she tried pulling herself up. She was too heavy for the table and it tipped over, smashing the glass all over her as the frame landed on top of her, surrounding her stomach. It was then, when Kaylee passed out.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

Ronny was in her front yard, right next door to Kaylee, enjoying the warm sun as she worked on her husband's car. July was approaching quickly, and in a few short days, it would be her birthday, so David was trying to find anything to keep her busy while he planned a party for her. Seeing as he only had one day before July first, her birthday, he was really giving her work to do, even if it meant purposely crashing into the garage and pulling the hand brake too hard.

She lifted her head, a bit too high, hitting it on the hood as she pulled away from the car. She cursed loudly before hearing glass shatter in the house next to her, followed by a loud scream.

She had seen Dustin leave for the track a few minutes ago, and knew Samantha was no longer home, which meant Kaylee was there alone. She dropped her tools and jumped over the fence.

When she reached the door, she stopped and knocked, hoping Kaylee would answer. When she didn't, Ronny tried opening the door.

It was locked.

"Stupid Power Rangers and their need for safety..." Ronny muttered, stepping away from the door and looking around for a way in. "The window!" she yelled when she remembered Kaylee liked keeping her windows open in June.

She hopped over the railing and landed in the garden. She turned to face the window and caught sight of what happened to Kaylee.

"SHIT!" she yelled, seeing her "twin" lying unconscious on the floor, with the coffee table resting on her stomach. Karly was sitting by her master, meowing constantly and patting the blonde with her paw, trying to wake Kaylee.

"Kaylee!" Ronny yelled, as she punched the screen, creating a small hole and making it easier to rip. When the hole was big enough for her to get through, she jumped up and crawled into the house.

The first thing she did was pull the table off of the pregnant woman. She then checked to make sure Kaylee was still breathing. When she was, Ronny sighed in relief before grabbing the phone and calling Leanne. The first doctor in mind was her husband, but Ronny knew that Leanne had a better understanding of pregnancy and was better trained. When she hung up, she called the ambulance, hoping she wasn't too late.

Once the operator told her to stay online, Ronny cradled the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone and called her husband.

Finally, when that call was done, she tried phoning Dustin at the track. As her phone rang, there was a familiar ring coming from the kitchen. Ronny frowned, first checking Kaylee, before getting up and following the noise, still holding the home phone and her cell phone in her hand. Karly followed her like a puppy, still meowing and begging for Ronny to wake her master.

Ronny found Dustin's cell phone hiding in the fruit bowl on the counter.

"Leave it to him to lose it there!" she yelled, throwing his phone across the room. It hit the wall and smashed into two.

"RONNY! LET ME IN!"

Ronny heard her husband at the door and ran to answer it. She let him in and told him to watch Kaylee while she tried to find a way to contact Dustin.

"Hunter!" she called, remembering Dustin was meeting Hunter at the track. Hopefully the crimson Ranger remembered to bring his phone.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"Dude, your butt's ringing," Dustin laughed, drinking his water as Hunter reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. "Seriously, you have it with you when you ride?"

"I'm a father, dude," Hunter reminded him. "If anything happens to Ryan, I wanna know right away. After all, I can always buy a new phone if I break it... but a new son... no way."

"Yeah, I get it," Dustin smiled.

Hunter answered his phone, but had to pull away when he heard Ronny yelling in his ear.

"_DUSTIN! Hunter, put Dustin on the phone!"_

"Dude, hand it over," Dustin laughed, taking the phone from his friend. "Ronny, what's wrong?"

"_Kaylee, she's unconscious. I don't know what happened but the baby..."_

"I'm on my way," Dustin said, hanging up the phone and tossing it to Hunter. "Hospital, now!" he yelled.

"What happened?" Hunter asked, grabbing his stuff and throwing it into the Storm Charger car. He went to grab his bike, but Dustin stopped him.

"We don't have time! Something happened to Kaylee and the baby!" Dustin yelled.

"Alright, Dustin, calm down," Hunter said, trying to calm his friend down. "I'm sure she's fine."

"If she were fine, she wouldn't be at the hospital!" Dustin yelled, shoving the crimson Ranger back.

"Dude, Dustin," Hunter tried keeping his voice calm, not wanting Dustin to panic more than he was. "I'm sure whatever happened isn't bad. I mean, when your pregnant, you go to the hospital when you have a stomach ache!"

"Not at two months! This is serious! What if I lose my baby, again!" Dustin panicked. "What if I lose my wife?"

"Alright, well then we'll stop wondering and get you to the hospital," Hunter said, taking the driver's seat. "But promise me you'll stay positive. Last thing you need is a panic attack."

"Just. Drive."

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"I don't get it," Leanne frowned, walking the hospital halls with David, clipboard in hand. "The baby should be dead. Kaylee would have been dead, had it not been for her powers..."

"Her head was split open, Leah," David told her. "Even with powers, she should be dead."

"Ronny got to her in time though, and she was smart to call me first," Leanne sighed, stopping and leaning against the wall, out of view of the cameras, as a tear made its way down her cheek. "If another doctor got these results, they would have been suspicious about Kaylee's DNA modifications."

"Well, they know about Kaylee and Operation Overdrive... they could put that together, and maybe the others would have been safe."

Leanne looked up at the other doctor.

"David, Kaylee's DNA has been modified beyond belief. Sure, they would understand her zwopping and healing factor, but her leopard, the water ninja... ness, her thunder abilities from me... that's not normal."

"You got to her on time, like you did with Sammy. Don't go to the '_what ifs'_."

"I guess you're right," Leanne sighed. "But how do we get these results into her file, without the other doctors seeing?"

"I can't believe I did this," David said, pulling out some papers from the file he was carrying around. I made these while you were working on Kaylee. Most of the information is real, but I left out the DNA modifications and used a mix of Tori's and the ones from the patient in room 204."

"If they find out, or if Kaylee or the baby die because these results are false..."

"I'm not thinking about that," David whispered.

Leanne hesitated before grabbing the papers and switching them with her own.

"Never again, got it?" she told the other doctor. He nodded.

"Only did it to protect the three Academies," he assured her. "Now, let's go tell Dustin and the others what happened."

David nodded, giving the red head a small hug as they walked into the waiting room, where Dustin, Tori, Blake, Mike, Kira, Conner, Sam, Summer, Ronny, Kelly, RJ, Lily and Casey were waiting.

When Dustin saw the two doctors, he jumped up.

"How is she?" he asked.

Leanne gently pulled Dustin back into the group and whispered.

"Thanks to her powers, she's going to be fine. She's resting now, but Doc and I had to pull a few illegal strings to make sure our secrets stayed safe. So shut up about all this once it's over."

"What about my baby?" Dustin asked. "Do I still have a baby."

"Surprisingly, yes," David smiled. "Your baby is perfectly healthy. It's like whatever's happening to Kaylee isn't affecting it at all. It's living in its own environment, in her stomach."

"Thank God," Dustin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Wait, isn't that, like, impossible?" Kira asked. "When I had Sam and Summer, everything I did affected them."

"I know," Leanne frowned. "I would test her at home, but after all this, I'm just going to leave it. I don't want to risk reversing whatever happened."

"Can we go see her?" Tori asked.

"Yeah, of course," Leanne smiled. "Dustin, wanna go first?"

"Hey, I asked first," Tori pouted.

"Yeah, but it's his wife and baby," David laughed.

"My family too."

Dustin patted Tori on the back as he walked down the hall to her room.

"Hey there sunshine," he smiled, knocking on the door and entering. He sat down on the chair beside her bed. "You scared the shit out of me."

Kaylee looked up at him and smiled back.

"Sorry," she whispered. "But, what happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Dustin frowned. "Ronny found you on the floor, with the coffee table on top of your stomach, and glass everywhere..."

"I don't remember," Kaylee said, looking away from Dustin. "I was cleaning up after Sammy left, and felt dizzy..."

"Dammit, Kaylee!" Dustin yelled, punching the area on the bed beside her. "You know you're supposed to get up slowly, especially now! I've told you a million times."

"I'm sorry," Kaylee whispered as she started to cry. "It's just... I never really feel anything when it happens, so I thought I would be fine!"

Dustin saw the tears and calmed down. He knew he was scared, but she must have been terrified, so his yelling was not helping.

"Kaylee," he said softly, taking her hand in his. "You have to be careful now, you have our baby inside of you. When I heard something happened to you..."

"I know," Kaylee smiled. "I'll be super careful, I promise."

Dustin stood up and leaned over, kissing Kaylee on the lips.

"You better," he smiled. "Now, you have to get some sleep, and I'm pretty sure Tori wants to see you before you do. So I'm going to go. Call if you need _anything_."

"I will," Kaylee smiled. Dustin kissed her again before leaving the room, never taking his eyes off her.

He got back to the waiting room, smiling.

"She's okay," he told the others. "Gotta love genetic modi... Spencer."

Tori smiled as she got up, ready to make her way down the hall. Blake grabbed her arm before she could and held her back.

"Wait," he said. He reaching into his pocket and pulled out a blue chunk of plastic. He gave it to his wife and smiled. "I think she'll like this."

Tori smiled, inflating the plastic duck and kissing her husband.

"Admit it, you like her," she grinned.

"I never will," he said. "Not until she stops teasing me."

When Tori was gone, RJ leaned over and whispered to Blake.

"I think someone's trying to get into Tori's pants tonight," he teased.

"Well, it's not going to happen naturally," Blake said. RJ backed away when he realised he was right.

"Okay, too much information there."

Suddenly, Tori stormed into the room in a panic, running to the exit with haste. Conner caught her before she reached the door and held her.

"What happened?" he asked her, bringing her back to the group.

"She's gone!"

"What?" Dustin asked. "Gone, where?"

"I don't know..." Tori cried, trying to push past Conner, but failing. "She wasn't in her room, and the doctor outside didn't see her leave. They're searching for her now!"

"RJ, Lily, come with me," Casey ordered, grabbing his solar morpher from his pocket. RJ held his morpher and Lily pulled her glasses out of bag. She failed to notice a small picture fall out as she ran.

Ronny reached down and picked it up when the Jungle Fury Rangers were gone and frowned.

"Ronny, you coming?" Blake asked from the door, everyone else, minus the Rangers, were behind him, waiting for her.

"Not just yet," Ronny frowned. "Lily dropped this."

"Put it in your pocket! Kaylee, pregnant, missing!" Tori yelled.

"Lily, ranger, pregnant!" Ronny retorted, holding up the ultrasound picture.


	4. Abducted

"Wait, Lily's pregnant? And she knows?" Kira asked, snatching the ultrasound from Ronny and looking at it, wide eyed.

"I'm gonna kill that girl," Ronny growled, clenching her fists. "Not only did she not tell me, but she's out in her Ranger suit, looking for trouble! With a belly!"

"I'm surprised she's not showing yet," Conner smirked, taking the picture from his wife. Kira looked up at him, giving him a strange 'wtf' look.

"Conner... what?"

"No, tiny Lily," Conner smiled. "You know..."

He pulled up his shirt and sucked in his stomach to prove his point. The others all looked away, and Kira shook her head.

"Conner, shirt down," she said.

"Right, anyways, she's tiny. I think I saw her get bigger after she ate a grape!" Conner stated. "You know... just saying."

"Anyone able to contact Lily to get her ass back here?" Tori asked.

"Pass me your morpher," Leanne said, taking Tori's morpher when it was offered. She activated it and ripped open the back, exposing the many wires.

"Cam's gonna kill you if that stays broken," Tori pointed out, smirking as she thought of Leanne getting in trouble with Cam.

"Please, like he could get mad at me," Leanne laughed.

"What are you doing?" Dustin asked.

"One sec," Leanne said, lifting a finger to shush him. She put the cover back on the morpher and put it against her mouth. "You might wanna cover your ears."

The rangers listened to her, with Conner using one hand to cover Kira's mouth. Leanne noticed and rolled her eyes before yelling into the morpher.

"LILLIAN KAYLEIGH FUCKING RHODES! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE BEFORE I TRACK YOU DOWN AND DRAG IT HOME MYSELF."

Leanne turned off the communication and gave Tori her morpher back, all while smiling innocently, as if nothing ever happened.

"Here you go, thank you," she grinned before skipping down the hall to get changed.

"What the fuck?" Blake asked, looking around the room. "Did she just... was that... Leah?"

"I don't know," Doc frowned.

Ronny waved her hands desperately in the spot where Leanne had been standing seconds ago.

"That was the real Leah, right? It wasn't like... a cyber Leah?"

"I don't know," Tori frowned.

"Okay, we pretend this never happened, got it?" Kira decided looking at her family.

"Got it," they all agreed, each grabbing two people's hands and shaking to seal the deal. Tori looked down at her morpher, only to scare herself as the memory came back. She had a small twitch and lost her grip on the morpher, trying to catch it several times before it hit the ground. She looked at it in fear before picking it up, and stuffing it in her bag.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

Lily met up with a few of the Rangers in Ninja Ops, playing with her hands nervously. She had an idea of why they wanted to talk to her, and figured she was going to be in shit for keeping it a secret.

She saw Ronny glaring at her, before her face softened and she walked up to her little sister and hugged her, half relieved, half worried.

"The hell was that about?" she asked, looking Lily in the eyes.

"Um, Kaylee was missing, RJ, Casey and I are the only ones with Powers left... we went after her..."

"We found this," Kira held up the ultrasound picture, letting Lily take it back and stuff it in her pocket. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"It just happened," Lily admitted. "Casey doesn't even know yet. And I didn't think it would matter all that much right now..."

"Lils, at anytime, it matters," Kira smiled, touching Lily's arm softly. "Especially when you're a Ranger."

"I know... but announcing it when Kaylee's missing..."

"Look, we can officially announce it to everyone else, and Casey, when we get Kaylee home safe and sound," Ronny smiled, coming up behind her sister and wrapping her arms around her. "Good?"

"Perfect," Lily beamed. She walked over to Leanne, who was on the super computer. "Any luck finding her?"

"No," Leanne frowned. "It's like she's dropped off the face of the earth."

Cam chose that moment to walk out from the back room, catching the last part of the conversation.

"Who dropped off the face of the earth?" he asked.

"Kaylee... she was taken from the hospital," Leanne answered him. When Cam heard this, he ran over to the computer, leaning over his wife as he ran a search on the city for Kaylee.

"Did you..." he asked, but Leanne cut him off.

"Tried it."

"How about..."

"Three times."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"What about...

"All I got was this," Leanne wheeled her chair over to the printer and grabbed a paper.

Kelly turned to Tori and whispered.

"You know they've been married too long when..." she whispered.

Tori laughed, but Leanne gave Kelly a dirty look.

"Shut up Red Head," she said before turning back to Cam. "Anyways, when I narrowed the search down to a specific region, I found Kaylee had been brought back to San Angeles. But who would want her, and who would bring her there?"

About a dozen set of eyes turned to Leanne.

"Right, Ranger business... lots of enemies," Leanne frowned. "Ronny, Rose, any from Operation Overdrive who are still alive?"

"Not off the top of my head," Rose said, turning to Ronny. "Can you think of any?"

While the others tried to figure out who took Kaylee, Tori looked over and spotted Dustin, sitting in the corner of Ninja Ops, curled up with his head resting on his knees and buried by his arms. She walked over beside him and sat down, resting her head on his shoulder.

"If anyone can get out of this, it's Kaylee," she assured him.

"I know... but I'm terrified right now. If anything happens to Kaylee, or the baby..."

"You'll have to wait until I'm done kicking ass," Tori smiled. She wrapped her arms around Dustin and curled up with him. Hoping they could find out who had Kaylee, and why.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

Kaylee found herself lying on the ground. She slowly peeled herself off and sat up, holding her head as she looked around.

She couldn't see much of her surroundings, the only light came from under the door. Kaylee tried crawling over to the door, to look out, but when she moved, a sharp pain shot up from her stomach. Kaylee grabbed her stomach with both hands and fell to the ground, rolling over so she was lying on her back. She lifted her shirt, exposing her stomach, and felt a long, deep cut. She screamed when she realised what happened.

She had been taken from the hospital and attacked. Whoever kidnapped her must have had a knife, and when she struggled, he stabbed her stomach, right where the baby was supposed to be.

Her healing powers had taken over quickly after that, repairing her stomach while she was unconscious, so she wasn't sure if the wound would have affect the baby at all, but chances where great that Kaylee had another miscarriage.

Kaylee screamed again, slamming her fists on the ground before thrashing around. Her screams echoed in the small room, only making her realise she was stuck and alone in a small, locked room, with no windows and very little light.

Her claustrophobia got the better of her, making her curl up into a ball in the middle of the room and rock back and forth, cradling her small stomach with her hands.

Her watch suddenly beeped twice, telling Kaylee the day had changed. It was no longer June 30th, it was July 1st. It was Ronny's birthday.

Kaylee ran a hand through her hair as she tried to focus on the only positive thought in her mind. Because she was panicking, her hand grabbed a chunk of her hair and refused to let go. But Kaylee didn't feel it. She was numb to everything around her as she tried to get her mind out of the small room and distract it from the two miscarriages she was sure she had.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

While Leanne and Cam worked on the computer to get a lock on Kaylee's location, Lily, Ronny, Rose, Tori, Blake, Kira, Conner, Sensei and Dustin were left to stare at anything they could find.

The other former Rangers and allies all knew about Kaylee's disappearance and had visited the Ninja Ops to offer their support to Tori and Dustin, and tried helping, but when it got too late, most of them went home. Only a few stayed behind.

Lily was staring at the clock, dreading what would happen when the longer hand reached the twelve. Her eyes followed the second hand, counting down the little time before.

_BEEP!_

Lily turned to Ronny, who looked up when she heard the beep. She smiled at her sister, but Ronny shook her head slowly. Lily's smile dropped when she went back to staring at the clock.

"I got it!" Cam called out, shaking his wife, trying to keep her awake as everyone crowded around the computer.

"Did you find her?" Dustin asked.

"Of course, it just took a little time," Cam smiled.

"She's in an abandoned warehouse, not too far from the Hartford mansion," Leanne yawned.

"Abandoned warehouse? Seriously?" Tori frowned. "It's obvious; we should have looked there first."

"Victoria, the most obvious answer is the hardest to find," Sensei reminded the water Sensei gently.

"Yeah, so I've heard," Tori sighed.

"Well, what are we standing around here for?" Ronny asked, running for the stairs. "Let's go get her."

"Veronica..." Sensei called, forcing Ronny to stop and roll her eyes at her full name. "You should know we can't go out there."

"What?" Dustin asked.

"Why not?" Tori frowned.

"We still don't know who has Kaylee. Until then, we must be careful. Going in there unprepared is just as dangerous going in there in with three tons of dynamite and a Fire Ninja."

"Dad's right," Cam frowned. "For all we know, whoever has her could be the worst villain we've ever faced. Until I can get an idea on who he is, we should all stay here."

"Cam, have you forgotten, my pregnant wife has been kidnapped by some psychotic maniac! There is no way I'm sitting around here and waiting! C'mon Tori."

Dustin was headed for the stairs, thinking Tori was following him. When he heard a sob, he turned around and saw she was sitting on the table, her hair falling in front of her face as she looked down. Kira was sitting beside her, gently rubbing her back with one hand.

"Tor..." Dustin trailed off, sitting in front of her.

"Sensei's right, Dustin," Tori whispered. "We can't go after her."

Tori started crying, pulling away from Kira and sitting alone on the other end of the table. Dustin pulled in closer to her and held her close to him as he looked up at Sensei. He gave his master a dirty look. He knew Sensei was usually right about everything, but this time, nothing felt more wrong than just sitting in Ninja Ops, waiting for the worst to happen.

Sensei saw the look he was receiving from Dustin and couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew Dustin's anger wasn't personal, but it still hurt to know he was slowly losing his trust. But at this point, there had to be at least one person who could think straight, and Sensei was the only one.

Seeing as Dustin was comforting Tori, Kira got up from the table and walked over to Ronny.

"I guess you still deserve a happy birthday," he smiled weakly, giving the stock car driver a small hug. Ronny accepted it, but wiped a tear away from her eye when she pulled away.

"I can't even think about that now," Ronny sighed.

"It's your birthday, you don't have to feel guilty about being a little happy," Kira said.

"Kira, we don't know what's happened to Kaylee or the baby. They could be dead..."

"I bet you Kaylee's lying on a stone cold floor, in a pool of her own blood, waiting for us, or death," Lily whispered, looking up at her sister.

Ronny was shocked to hear such a dark though come from her baby sister. She knew Lily was probably close to being right, but didn't want Lily to lose hope.

"I bet you she's fine," she smiled. "She's going to come home soon, safe and sound."

Lily seemed to perk up as she hugged her sister.

"I know, I just wanted you to bet it," she said. "After all, you've never lost a bet."

Blake could only watch as everyone tried comforting each other. Conner was kicking a small soccer ball against the wall, trying to get his mind off the green Ranger he had come to love as a sister. Rose had curled up in the far corner, hugging a book close to her chest. Cam was holding Leanne as she tried not to fall asleep. Sensei had retreated into the back rooms. Lily, Kira and Ronny were trying to stay positive, but he knew they weren't doing so well.

Blake's heart broke when he looked over at the small table and saw his best friend and his wife crying desperately for Kaylee to come home. He wanted to go up to them, tell them everything was going to be okay, but until Kaylee was home, safe, sound and still pregnant, nothing was going to help them.

Blake ran a hand through his hair before he locked eyes with Rose. Without speaking, he told her to keep her mouth shut as he ran out of Ninja Ops.

He had a sister in-law to save. And he wasn't going to come back until she was back where she belonged.


	5. Blake's Search

Blake had been on the streets for weeks, watching the warehouse from his car. By now, Tori must have noticed he was gone, and it pained him to think of what kind of state she was in, but he knew he had to get Kaylee home, and if he called her to tell him where he was, she was going to come after him and compromise his position.

Thankfully, after nearly a month of observation, Blake knew the schedule of Kaylee's abductor. He was also sure that Kaylee was still alive, because the man was bringing groceries into the warehouse, at least twice a week; then left to go back to his house.

Blake watched as the man walked out of the house, after dropping off the groceries, and ran into his car. When he took off, Blake started his own car and waited until the man was gone before pulling into the path leading to the door.

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. He ran up to the front door and broke off the lock. As he walked in, he failed to notice a car turn the corner as the man inside watched him.

"Thought you would outsmart me, huh, Bradley?"

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

Blake crept around the warehouse, careful not to turn on any of the lights, fearing Kaylee's captor would break his schedule and return before the following day.

He ran down a flight of stairs and smiled to himself when he found a door. He tried opening it, but found it was locked.

"Get away!" he heard someone yell from inside. "Leave me alone! Don't hurt my baby!"

Blake realised it was Kaylee locked behind the door and looked around for something to unlock the door. He found crowbar, resting on a crate and tried breaking off the doorknob. When he did, he tried opening the door, but found that, though the knob was gone, the lock was still there, sitting a few inches above the door.

He yelled, throwing the crowbar away. The metal tool hit the crate it had been resting on and smashed a hole inside it, causing Styrofoam peanuts to fall out.

Blake mentally praised himself, realising there might have been something in the crate that could help him. He lifted the box and threw it against the wall, successfully smashing it to pieces.

As the peanuts showered down on him, Blake saw something shinning on the ground where the crate used to be. It picked it up and cursed loudly. It was the key to the door, and it had been under the crate the whole time.

There was a slow clap from the top of the stairs, and Blake turned to see who was making it.

"Wow, that only took you... way too long to find out," a man said.

"Who are you?" Blake yelled, recognising him as the man he had been watching for a month.

"That's none of your business, Blake."

"What the hell do you want with Kaylee?" Blake screamed, picking up the crowbar.

"Revenge," the man smirked. "You see, she killed my brother."

"Kaylee never killed anyone!" Blake frowned. "She never could."

"You're right," the man said. "She couldn't kill any_one_, but she could kill anything."

"What..."

The man jumped down the stairs and slowly walked up to Blake, pulling out a pocket knife.

"She drove my brother to insanity!" he yelled. "My brother allowed Thrax to turn him into a monster! And Kaylee, with her bare hands, beat the life out of him. She murdered him, in cold blood! And worst of all, she feels no guilt about it!"

"Jordan... was he... he was your brother?" Blake asked.

"Of course, you idiot!" the man yelled. "My older brother! I looked up to him, my whole life! Everything I did was for his approval! And she stole him from me!"

"You have some serious issues," Blake muttered. "Did daddy not love you?"

The man growled, charging forward with the knife in his hand. Blake saw a bit of dry blood on the knife and clenched his fists in anger. It was Kaylee's blood. This man had hurt Kaylee, and Blake wasn't going to let that slide.

The man tried bringing the knife down on Blake's chest, but the Thunder Ninja caught his hand and flipped him.

Blake pressed his knee down on the man's back, holding him down as he whispered into his ear.

"No one is going to enjoy Kaylee's suffering, but me, got it?"

The man screamed, slashing at Blake's leg with his knife. Blake had to jump back to avoid it, giving the man wiggle room to escape. When the man was back on his feet, he aimed a kick for Blake's face, hitting him in the nose.

Blake fell back, landing hard on the ground and wiping his nose, spotting his blood on his hand. It was shining bright in the light coming from the front door, and it motivated Blake to keep going. He tried to get up, but the man jumped on top of him, holding the knife just above his throat.

"So far, I am no one," the man smirked maliciously, bringing the knife down. Blake caught his wrist again when the knife was right above his throat.

With his life officially in danger, Blake knew had had no choice but to reveal the Academy secret to this man.

"Sky of Wonder!" he yelled. "Power of Thunder!"

Navy coloured sparks emitted from Blake's body, shocking the man as he was taken by surprise. Blake used this to his advantage and rolled over, so he was sitting on the man. He grabbed the knife from his hand and jammed it into his stomach, then his arm.

"You son of a bitch!" the man yelled. Blake pulled out the knife and threw it across the room. He got up, leaving the man to bleed as he ran for the door keeping Kaylee prisoner.

He quickly unlocked it and looked around. He found Kaylee, curled up against the wall with her knees to her chest and her arms cradling her stomach. He ran to her side and held her close.

"B-Blake?" Kaylee whispered, aware of the man holding her.

"Yeah, it's me, Kayl," Blake smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Are you okay? What did he do to you?"

"I'm scared," Kaylee mumbled, shaking. Blake knew he wasn't going to get an answer from Kaylee, but he also knew she would tell him if something was wrong with her baby.

"How about the baby? Did anything happen to it?" he asked.

"Yes!" Kaylee yelled, bursting into tears. Blake pulled her in closer as she cried, and moved one hand so he was touching her stomach.

It was normal.

"Kaylee... is that the baby?" he asked, moving over so he was sitting in front of her and lifting her shirt. Even in the dark, he could tell Kaylee's stomach was growing normally, and it was around the same size as Tori's when she was in her fourth month of pregnancy.

"It moves," Kaylee whispered. "It started moving. I can feel it..."

"So, the baby's still alive?" Blake asked. Kaylee nodded, curling up in Blake's arms, enjoying the feel of another human being. She had been alone in her cell, in the dark for about a month. She almost forgot what it was like to talk to someone other than the little voice in her head begging her to get out of the closet.

For the past month, she had been living her worst fear. She had gone back to the time when she was a kid, and a few of her classmates had locked her in the supply closet. The only difference was, this time, she didn't get out until a month later, and her saviour wasn't Dustin, it was Blake. The last person she expected to care for her.

"Kaylee... after all that... the baby's going to make it," Blake smiled, hugging her. "You're going to be okay, I promise."

"What happened?" Kaylee asked as Blake picked her up and carried her outside.

"A little Miracle, that's what," Blake smiled. "I don't know how you did it, but this child survived two miscarriages. You're super woman, Kayl."

Blake stepped out of the cell, with Kaylee in his arms. He passed by the man, feeling regret wash over him. He didn't want to hurt the man, but he had no other chose.

Blake put Kaylee down next to the stairs, away from the man, and ripped off a piece of his shirt. He tied it around the man's arm, where the wound was, then pulled off his shirt. He tied his shirt around the man's stomach, then reached into the man's pant pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"I need an ambulance at the old warehouse, next to the Hartford Mansion. I've been stabbed," he said.

He dropped the phone onto the man and walked back to Kaylee, smiling at her as he picked her up again and carried her out.


	6. Kaylee's Rescue

"Where am I?" Kaylee asked, waking up in a bed and pulling off a wet cloth from her forehead. She looked around and found she was in a hotel room.

Blake, who was sleeping on a kitchen chair, woke up at the sound of her voice and ran to her side.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked, helping her sit up, then sitting behind her, keeping her steady. He reached for the end table beside her bed and grabbed the glass of water he had left there the night before. He put it to her mouth and helped her drink from it.

When Kaylee coughed, Blake pulled the glass away and rubbed her back.

"I've never been more scared for you," Blake admitted, hugging Kaylee from behind. "You really had me worried."

"You still haven't answered my question," Kaylee said, letting a small smile escape her lips as Blake pulled out from behind her and let her rest on the bed.

"I had to rent a hotel for the night," Blake explained. "You were in no condition to sit in a car for hours while I drove home. As soon as you're feeling better, I promise I'll take you back to Dustin and Tori."

"Does he know where I am?" Kaylee asked as she began looking around for something.

"They don't know where _I_ am," Blake said. "I couldn't tell them I was leaving. Sensei would have stopped me, Tori would have come after me and Dustin would have come with me. I couldn't have that happen."

"Why didn't you call them... where's Dustin? Where's my sister? BLAKE!"

Kaylee started to panic when she couldn't find what she was looking for on the bed, and she wasn't ready to get up. Blake ran over to the suitcase he had packed to pull out something that would help.

_QUACK!_

Kaylee turned to Blake and smiled softly when she saw Ducky in his hands. She grabbed it from him and squeezed it, making the duck quack again.

Blake laughed before handing a picture frame to Kaylee. Inside was a picture of her, Dustin and Tori. Kira had taken it when they went to the beach. Blake had been there as well, but Kaylee shoved him out of the picture. All you could see of him was his arm waving around, desperately trying to stay balanced as Kaylee pushed him down.

Kaylee looked at the picture and her face saddened. Without looking up at Blake, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"What?" Blake frowned.

"I've been a pain to you ever since you and Tori were engaged," Kaylee said, "I'm sorry."

Blake noticed that the small blonde had begun crying, so he sat down beside her and held her.

"Kayl, you don't have to worry about it," he hushed. "It's okay."

"No it's not," Kaylee cried. "You deserve to be happy. You've been nothing but nice to my sister, and to me, and I've been pushing you away... I'm really sorry."

"Really, Kayl, you don't..."

"I'm really sorry," Kaylee said again, burying her face in Blake's chest, "I really do like you, honest... it's just..."

Blake pushed Kaylee away, to look her in the eyes.

"I love you too, Kayl," Blake smiled. "And I know you like me. To tell you the truth, I like it when you tease me. It makes me work harder at my marriage with Tori. I'm trying hard to keep you from putting divorce into her head, and I've become a good husband because of it, and a better man."

Kaylee laughed as Blake wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Well, then I guess all I want you to know... is that... I approve," Kaylee whispered hugging Blake again.

"Good to know," Blake smiled. "But promise me one thing."

"What's that?" Kaylee asked.

"Promise me, when we get home, you'll continue to be a pain in my ass."

Kaylee laughed and she nodded.

"Yeah, I promise."

Blake smiled before lying Kaylee back down on the bed and pulling the blankets back up. He kissed her on the forehead and smiled.

"Now, you better get some sleep. The sooner we can get home, the sooner Dustin and Tori can stop worrying."

Kaylee nodded and got comfortable in the bed. She then realised something and turned over to Blake.

"If Dustin and Tori are so worried, why haven't you called them yet?" she asked.

Blake bit his lower lip nervously, a habit he acquired after living with Tori.

"I wanna be the hero when we get home," he lied, but Kaylee saw right through it.

"Blake..."

"Okay... your captor..." Blake saw Kaylee shudder as he brought up memories of the dark prison, "was Jordan's brother."

Kaylee's eyes widened as she jumped up.

"I don't want Tori to find out here. I want her to be at home. All this... with me being gone, you disappearing and her niece or nephew at stake... I want to be able to bring this up gently. And I figured that back at home, miles away from here, and with all her friends and family, is the best place to tell her. She'll..."

"She'll feel safe and protected from him," Kaylee finished for Blake, smiling as she did.

Blake nodded before letting the silence take over. Kaylee looked over at him, beaming with joy as she did.

"You're a great man, Bradley," she said. "And I'm glad you're the one that ended up with my sister."

Kaylee turned over in bed, leaving Blake to his thoughts. He had always known that, deep down, Kaylee did like him. But hearing her say it, and be honest about it, meant so much more to Blake.

He watched her fall asleep before grabbing his things and packing them in the suitcase. That night, he was going to take her home, and he was going to put Tori's mind at ease about his disappearance.

But that's when it hit him. He had been gone a month, without word and without contact to tell her he was alright. And even though Rose knew he had left, she probably wasn't going to be much help, especially seeing as Tori lost three people in one day.

He decided to put her mind at ease right away. He grabbed the hotel phone and called his house. He was thankful he got the answering machine, that way Tori couldn't ask him where he was.

"Hey babe, it's me. Just calling to let you know that I'm okay, and Kaylee is too. I'm getting ready to bring her home now and thought I would call you..."

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"_... to let you I was really sorry I took off like that. But I knew that if I told you, you would come with me. And I had to do this alone to save Kaylee. I've thought of you, and Mike, everyday, and missed you like crazy. I'm so sorry I put you through all that, but I'll explain everything when I get home. I love you so much. Talk to you soon."_

Tori held her eleven month son close to her heart as she listened to the message. The past month had been the worst for her. She had lost almost everything near and dear to her.

First, Kaylee was found in her house, unconscious. She was taken to the hospital and miraculously survived. Another miracle was that the baby had not been harmed, at all.

Then, just when everything was working out, Kaylee disappeared, without a trace. It was bad enough that her only real sister was gone, but knowing Kaylee was pregnant made everything worse. Nothing could bring Tori down more than losing her sister... or so she thought.

When she and the others were in Ninja Ops, waiting to make their next move, Tori had seen Blake looking at her sadly, and she knew he wanted to comfort her. When she took her eyes off him to hug Dustin, she lost him. She pulled out of the hug and wanted to feel the support of the only man who could help her.

But he was gone, without a word.

He left her alone, to deal with the weight of everything that happened. Tori was scared he too had been taken, or that he went after Kaylee, and got hurt. When she didn't hear from him in over a week, she assumed the worst.

For two and a half weeks, Tori thought he was dead.

Tori was at Kira and Conner's house when Blake left the message. With Blake and Kaylee gone, her home was empty. She needed to be with someone, to have a shoulder to cry on at any time. Though she was close with Kelly, Leanne, Ronny and Lily, she was closest with Kira.

"Mama," Mike called, breaking Tori from her thoughts. The water sensei looked down at her son and forced a smile. "Dada?"

"Yeah, sweetie, that was dada," Tori said, kissing him on the cheek. "Dada's coming home."

When Mike heard this, he threw his hands up in the air and clapped as a small laugh escaped his mouth. Tori cheered with him, lifting him up in the air and making funny noises.

With all the excitement, Tori almost missed the phone as it rang again. She put her son down as she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Tori..."_

"B-Blake..."

"_Babe, get Dustin and meet me at Kira's house. Everyone's already here."_

"Where the hell have you been?" Tori asked as Mike tugged on her leg. She picked him up and bounced him slightly to keep him happy.

"_I'll explain everything when you get here, okay? I promise. Just get Dustin, and don't show up here without him."_

Tori let out a long sigh as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"I will... I love you."

"_Love you too, babe."_

"Dada!" Mike called into the phone. Tori put the phone between her ear and his.

"_I love you too, buddy. Take care of mommy for me until you get to Aunt Kira's and Uncle Conner's."_

Blake hung up, as did Tori, and the blonde ran for the door, grabbing her keys on the way out.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"Blake!" Tori yelled, running into Kira's house with her son, and the first thing she saw was her husband, sitting on the couch with Conner and Casey, watching the sports highlights.

Blake jumped up from the couch and ran over to his wife, catching her and Mike in a hug. He kissed her passionately, before grabbing his son and kissing his cheeks.

"God, I missed you both," he said. "You have no idea how much."

Tori punched him in the arm as her eyebrows shot up.

"I think we know," she hissed. "You left, without a trace! I thought you were dead, Bradley! I thought..."

As Tori started sobbing, Blake pulled her close, holding her tight and kissing her again before looking at Dustin, whose face was still wet from tears, like it had been when he left.

"I brought you home a little something too," he whispered to his best friend. "It's sitting on the couch, waiting for you. Still in the same condition as when you lost it."

When he heard this, Dustin ran into the living room and found Kaylee lying on the couch, bigger than when she had left. He collapsed down beside her, holding her hands and kissing her as he started crying.

"You're okay," he repeated. He still couldn't believe she was home, after being gone for a month.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kaylee smiled, kissing him again. "And so is the baby."

Dustin grinned as his eyes turned to her stomach. She was bigger than he expected, but it was no surprise, after all, he only had Lily to use as a reference, and it turned out, she was only a month behind his wife. Though it still wasn't very obvious that she had a baby in her stomach, it was really starting to show. Dustin touched her stomach before kissing it. He looked back at her, hovering over her face and kissing her lips again.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too."

Tori finally let go of her husband and walked over to the couch, where the only real sister was lying after being gone for a month. She, like Dustin, collapsed by her side and hugged her. Dustin pulled himself away, giving the two girls time to say hello. As he did, he walked over to Blake, thanking him for getting his wife home safe and sound.

Tori tucked a stray strand of blonde hair behind Kaylee's ear as she started crying.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again," she said. "What happened to you out there? How are you perfectly fine?"

Kaylee looked over at Blake before sitting up on the couch, patting the seat next to her so Tori could sit.

Tori took the spot and frowned when Blake knelt down in front of her, taking her hand.

"Blake, Kaylee, you're scaring me," Tori whispered, looking up at Kira and Kelly for a little comfort. The two shrugged, upset they couldn't help.

"Tori, remember how you told me about Jordan?" Blake started, feeling every pair of eyes turn on him.

"Y-y... yeah..." Tori stuttered, gripping Blake's hand harder as she started to shake uncontrollably. Kaylee held her sister, hoping to calm her down.

"His little brother wanted revenge... he kidnapped Kaylee," Blake said slowly. He knew Tori was about to break down, so he quickly said the next part. "But he's not going to hurt you or Kaylee again. I swear. You'll never have to meet him."

Tori was close to breaking down, until three pairs of feet started stomping into the room.

"Uh-oh," Conner frowned.

"Grab them!" Kira yelled as her daughters, and Mike, sped past them. Both she and Conner reached down to stop the kids from jumping on Kaylee, but missed.

Kaylee braced herself as the terrible three jumped onto her lap and hugged her. She fell back into the couch cushion from the impact, but grabbed all three of them in a hug.

"I missed you three!" Kaylee smiled. "I thought about you every day!"

"Baby?" Mike asked, touching Kaylee's stomach. He knew his Aunt Lily was having a baby, and saw that Kaylee's stomach looked a lot like Lily's.

"The baby is fine, sweetie," Kaylee said, kissing his head, before he kissed her stomach. He then ran over to Lily and kissed her stomach. Kaylee laughed as she saw this, but didn't think much of it.

She looked over at the identical twins and smirked.

"Wait, let's see if I can do this," she said. She pointed to the one on the right. "You're Samantha, so that makes you Summer."

"Wow, you're even better than Conner," Kira laughed, picking up Summer.

"It's easy," Kaylee smiled. "But you can't blame him, Kir. I mean, you can't expect him to remember their names _and_ match it to their faces. That's too much for an airhead to remember."

"Why did we want her back?" Conner asked, picking up Sam and hugging his "sister".

"Because we love her," Kira smiled, hugging Kaylee as well.

"Aw, I love you guys too," Kaylee laughed. "Well, expect Blake, he's a butt head!"

Everyone in the room laughed, happy Kaylee was home.

Kaylee looked over at Blake, who was laughing with the others. When they caught each other's eyes, Kaylee winked. Blake winked back as he smiled.

"Glad to have you back," he mouthed to her. "Don't ever do that again."


	7. Ultrasound

Kaylee held her stomach as she pulled her shirt back over it and watched as Leanne gave the results of the ultrasound. It was now September, and Kaylee was five months pregnant with hers and Dustin's child. Lily and Casey were only four months along, but everything was going smoothly for them. So far, they hadn't experienced the scares of miscarriages.

After Kaylee had been returned home early August, she decided to wait before going in for her check up on the baby. Of course, she did have Leanne and Doc run a few tests on her to make sure everything was going smoothly, but this was the first time the expecting parents were going to see their baby.

"Okay, before I accidentally blurt it out," Leanne started as Dustin showed the ultrasound picture to Kaylee. "Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Without hesitating, both parents said no.

"Okay... freaky how you do that, but okay," Leanne laughed.

"Sorry," Dustin smiled. "It's just... we're kinda still afraid... I mean, with the whole Sammy thing... if it's a girl..."

"Hey, no sweat," Leanne waved her hand and laughed. "It's just freaky how you guys answered together."

"So, I guess by the smile on your face, everything is fine?" Kaylee asked hopefully, sitting up on the chair.

"Somehow, yes," Leanne said, "After everything you and the baby have been through, it's perfectly healthy. No diseases, no injuries, no deformations... It's a bloody miracle you're still alive, Kaylee, never mind junior."

"Well, I'm not going to complain," Dustin smiled, kissing Kaylee softly. "But I am going to hang this on our fridge! Mike, Sam and Summer can move out of the way for the cutest little baby in the world."

"SHIT!" Kaylee yelled, jumping up from the table and running to the door. "Shit... shit..."

"Whoa, slow down there, blondy, where do you think you're going?" Dustin asked.

"Leah, what day is it today?" Kaylee asked, putting her hands through her coats sleeves and grabbing her car keys."

"September eighteenth... why-o... SHIT!" Leanne yelled, running behind the blonde, out of the hospital and into the car.

Dustin watched, laughing as grabbed his coat.

"Girls..."

As he left, he caught sight of the calendar hanging up on Leanne's wall in her office and his eyes grew.

"DUDES! WAIT UP!" he yelled.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"YAY, my favourite little sister is home!" Ronny called, running off from the kitchen table, where she was having lunch with Doc, Conner and Kira, to greet Lily and Casey, who were coming over to tell Ronny the results of the ultrasound.

"I'm your only sister," Lily reminded her, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, details," Ronny shrugged. "So, where is it?"

Lily pulled the picture out from her purse, before going over to sit at the table, stealing Ronny's seat, and the rest of her sandwich.

"Everything's going fine," Casey told the impatient, future aunt as he pointed to the little baby in the picture. "See, that's the head, there's the butt."

"Casey, you and the butt," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Did you get any news on Kaylee and Dustin's results?" Kira asked.

"They went after us, but when we left, everything was fine," Lily assured her friend. She knew Kira was very worried about Kaylee and Dustin's pregnancy, and it was only natural after what happened with Samantha Senior. The singer had made sure she was always available for the green and yellow couple, working behind the scenes to insure nothing happened to Kaylee.

"Did you ask?" Ronny asked Casey, bouncing and refusing to give the picture back to Casey. "Did you, huh? You know I want to know."

"Yes, we asked," Casey laughed. "But only Lily knows. I want to wait."

"So, she knows... and you don't?" Ronny frowned. "Are you sure you're going to be able to wait five long months? I'll bet you ten bucks you won't last a day."

Casey smirked, shaking Ronny's hand.

"You're on."

"Okay, before my wife's head explodes, can she know?" Doc asked.

Lily nodded, whispering the answer in Ronny's ear. The older Chilman sister seemed to perk up and bounced, hugging her sister.

"YAY!" she cheered. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm happy too," Lily smiled. "I always wanted one."

"Always wanted one what?" Casey asked.

Kira was eager to know if Lily was having a boy or a girl, so she asked Lily to tell her. The future mother beamed as she told Kira, then Doc and finally Conner.

"You know, you look like you would have one," Doc smiled.

"Yeah, I just wanna know how my brothers are going to react when they find out... oops," Lily laughed nervously when she remembered she hadn't called her brothers to let them know she was pregnant.

When Lily and Casey announced they were getting married, only a few months after they started going out, the Chilman brothers weren't very happy with Casey. They went out of their way to make sure his initiation into the family was a rough one. Being pregnant so soon after the wedding wasn't going to help Casey, but it was a decision the cheetah and tiger made together, and they were happy about it, no matter what the boys said.

Casey was shifting from side to side nervously, feeling a little left out as everyone congratulated him and Lily on the sex of the baby, even if he didn't know. They were also doing a great job of keeping it a secret, and it was driving Casey insane.

"I wanna know!" Casey whined, walking over to Lily and putting his head on her shoulder.

Ronny cleared her throat and extended her hand, waiting for Casey to put the ten dollar bill in her palm. Casey pulled out his wallet and gave her the money.

Lily laughed, pulling away from Casey and looking up at him.

"Casey, you know how you wanted a girl, but said you would be happy no matter what?" Lily started.

"Yeah... it's a boy? Am I having a son?" he asked.

"Well... kinda, except it's not going to have the boy parts and it might look a little more like the girls, then it does Mike," Lily smirked.

"A girl? We're having a girl?" Casey cheered, hugging his wife and spinning her around. "I'm having a girl, my own baby girl... oh, the boys of the future better watch out."

"Calm down, Tiger," Lily laughed. "You have years to think about that."

"I have to call my sisters! They're going to be thrilled to hear they're having a niece!" Casey said as he ran for the phone.

"Speaking of sisters," Kira started. "Dustin's called earlier, when you guys were reading Sam and Sum naptime stories, she wanted to come over when Kaylee and Dustin got back, and she should be here soon. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine," Doc smiled, taking Kira's lunch plate to the sink.

"You know," Conner frowned, rubbing his chin as he thought. "I don't think I've ever met Dustin's sister... I wonder what she's like."

"You mean what she looks like," Doc corrected.

"Yeah, I know I do," Conner laughed. "But ever since I said those two stupid words at my wedding, I haven't been allowed to say that about another woman."

"Tight leash?" Doc smiled.

"Yeah," Conner frowned. He looked over and saw Kira glaring at him. "I- I mean... no, because the only girl I wanna look at is Kira... yeah, that sounds good."

"Where's Kaylee's spino whip when you need it," Ronny laughed, sitting beside Kira.

"In my back pocket," Kira smirked. "For times like this."

"Nice," Ronny smiled. "I'll have to borrow it sometime."

"Doc like Conner?"

"No... not at all," Ronny smirked. "But a few of the guys in my pit crew are, it'd be nice if they weren't."

"We have ugly baby pictures!" Kaylee called as she walked through the door. "Sorry we took so long, I just remembered Mike's birthday was tomorrow."

Ronny's eyes widened when she heard baby pictures as she once again bolted to the door. She only stopped when the ultrasound picture was in her hands.

Kaylee and Dustin had arrived at the same time as Dustin's sister, so he led her into the kitchen to introduce her to everyone. She was slightly shorter than Dustin, but taller than Kaylee, with curly, light brown hair and blue eyes. She was also pretty slim, and, as the boys would say _hot_. They would have said it out loud, but their wives were in the room, and Dustin's sister also had an engagement ring on.

"Guys, meet my sister, Sierra," Dustin introduced. "Sierra, this is Kira, Ronny, Lily , David, aka, Doc, and Conner... wait... where's Casey?"

"He's upstairs on the phone with his sister," Lily smiled.

"Oh, trade!" Kaylee smiled, snatching her picture from Ronny and trading it with Lily to compare. "Ha, mine's bigger."

"Yours is a month ahead," Lily laughed.

"Judge rules, doesn't count!" Kaylee called.

"Who's the judge?" Lily asked.

"Me."

"Not fair!"

"Judge rules, it's fair."

"Good one," Lily laughed, finally hugging her friend. "So, did you find out what it was?"

Sierra looked over at her brother and sister in-law. She already knew what they decided, and had supported their decision.

"We didn't ask," Dustin said. "We didn't want to know... after... after what happened with Sammy. If it was a girl again, Kaylee and I would just worry constantly."

"Do you know?" Ronny asked Sierra, thinking that maybe she found out from Leanne.

"Naw, didn't go to the appointment with them," Sierra smiled. "And either way, I would want to wait until birth. There's something special about finding out when it happens."

"I tried that," Casey said as he walked down the stairs. "I failed. Ronny called it right."

"Again," Ronny smirked.

"Oh, so what are you having?" Kaylee asked.

"Well..." Lily started, wanting to push off revealing what her baby was as long as possible. "Casey and I were talking before the appointment. We both agreed we wanted a girl, but decided to come up with names for both sexes, just in case."

"And?" Kaylee asked.

"Well, if it's a boy, we wanted to call it Aiden," Lily smiled. "And we want to call our girl, Heather."

"So, which is it?" Dustin asked, missing the answer. Kaylee and Sierra caught it, however and smiled, with Kaylee hugging her _little sister_.

"YAY!" she smiled.

"Wait... oh, dude!" Dustin smiled, finally getting it and hugging Lily, then congratulating Casey.

"Now, I only have one question," Kaylee asked.

"What's that?" Kira smiled.

"Is premature hereditary? Because I swear to God, if I have to go through what my parents went through with me..."

"Relax Kayl whale," Kira laughed. "You're good."

"Awesomeness!" Kaylee cheered.


	8. Birthday Bash

"No."

"Kayl-"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"But..."

"NO!" Kaylee yelled, crossing her arms over her chest and her small, but still slightly rounded stomach.

"C'mon! I'll pay for your juice! And I'll even take you to dinner this weekend if you promise to come to the bar with us! It's your sister's birthday! Please!"

"But... I can't have... lemoncello!"

"I'll get you a virgin lemoncello!"

"Oh, cause that's not ironic!" Kaylee frowned, pointing to her stomach, "Because right now I just scream virgin!"

"No, right now you scream _I'm-the-birthday-girl's-only real-sister-therefore-I-have-to-sacrifice-myself-for-her-this-time-of-year._"

"Fine, but you're not getting a birthday present," Kaylee smirked.

Kira groaned. She hated these pointless arguments with Kaylee, especially when the blonde had hormones working with her.

"If I agree, will you come to the bar with Ronny, Leah, Tori and I?"

"Wait... why doesn't Lily have to come?" Kaylee asked.

"Remind me to re-explain the definition of _surprise_ birthday party," Kira groaned, grabbing the younger girl by the arm and dragging her out of her room.

"Okay, I'll go to the stupid bar, get the ironic lemoncello and not get you a birthday gift, just like you asked," Kaylee smirked.

"Fine..."

Suddenly, Kaylee's cheeks blew up as her hand flew to her mouth.

"On second thought, happy birthday," she said, running to the bathroom. Kira heard the familiar sound of morning sickness and looked around for Dustin.

_Shit, he's with the kids,_ Kira thought to herself, remembering she and Blake had left Dustin in charge of the kids, who were also celebrating a birthday soon.

"KIRA!" Kaylee called from the bathroom before throwing up once more into the toilet bowl.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Kira breathed.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"They're insane!" Dustin breathed as he watched Mike, Samantha and Summer run around the house like speed demons. He noticed little Sammy was running a hell of a lot faster that both Summer and Mike, but with Conner as a father, that was to be expected from her.

Dustin finally caught Summer's shirt, picking her up in his arms before hearing a crash from the kitchen.

"Wait... where are the other two?" he asked.

He carefully walked over to the kitchen as Summer hit him repeatedly in the cheek, laughing every time. When looked in, he saw Mike and Sam were sitting on the counter, looking down at the broken cookie jar on the floor.

Summer started squirming in his arms, reaching down for some of the cookies. When Dustin didn't let her go, she bit down on his arm.

"Ow!" Dustin yelled, nearly dropping the younger twin. "Here, go, eat... just don't hurt Uncle Dustin."

He put her down, watching as she ran for the cookies. She sat down in the middle and started eating them off the floor.

"Why the hell did I get stuck with twerp duty?" Dustin asked himself, watching as Mike jumped off the counter, like the little daredevil he was. He feared for the boy's life until he saw the one year old land safe and sound.

Sam stood up on the counter, ready to jump, like her cousin had done. Dustin noticed that Summer was right in Sammy's landing spot and jumped up from his chair to catch the elder twin before she crushed Summer, but missed.

A loud wail echoed through the kitchen, and Dustin was sure Conner would be running in from the living room to check up on his daughters, and with all the stress of the surprise birthday party, Dustin feared for his life.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"Ha, it's closed, can we go home now?" Kaylee asked, turning to the girls.

"No," Kira frowned, grabbing Kaylee's arm.

"There's a hockey game downtown from here," Leanne smiled, reading a billboard for the sport of the month.

"How are we going to get downtown?" Tori asked. "We don't have enough for two cabs."

"Um, I'm not broken," Kaylee smirked, grabbing each of her friends.

_**ZWOP!**_

Kaylee, Leanne, Ronny, Kira and Tori appeared in the area, with front row seats to the hockey game currently being played on the ice.

"Well, I guess this'll do until the guys call," Kira whispered to Leanne, who nodded.

"I hope so," Leanne said. "And if it doesn't, I say Kaylee fakes labour."

"I heard that," Kaylee whispered, popping up between the two girls. "And I'm... five months pregnant. I don't think Tori'll believe it."

"So what's the score?" Ronny asked, looking up at the scoreboard.

"Depends," Leanne laughed. "We could be winning, or far behind."

"I chose winning!" Ronny called, throwing her arm up in the air.

"I guess we're winning."

"Blue Bay vs. Reefside?" Kaylee frowned. "How do I choose who to cheer for?"

"Blue Bay's winning!" Ronny smiled, cheering as a player in blue skated by her seat. "Cheer for them!"

"Okay!" Kaylee smirked. She sat happily in her seat and bounced slightly, before looking over at Kira and receiving a menacing glare. "Or... not... Go Reefside!"

Kaylee went back to bouncing happily in her seat, until she looked the other way, where Tori was sitting.

"So you turn on your hometown like that?" the ninja ranger asked. "I guess I know who your favourite sister is."

"What..." Kaylee stopped bouncing and looked from Kira and Tori, who were both glaring at her. "Aw, damn it!"

"Go, go, go!" Ronny and Leanne yelled as the Blue Bay Ninjas stole the puck and bolted for Reefside Dino's net. "GO!"

Suddenly, one of the biggest players any of the girls had ever seen came onto the ice, and tackled the other team's player into the boards. Ronny's eyes widened as she sunk in her seat.

"Reefside has really big guys," she whispered to Kira.

"I think that's a girl," Kira replied, equally surprised. "There's hair coming out of the helmet."

"It's Olga!" Kaylee cheered. "Big, buff, angry Olga!"

The buzzer sounded, ending the first period. The players made their way off the ice as the Zamboni came on. Ronny's eyes once again widened as she spotted the newest vehicle on wheels.

"What the hell is that?" she asked.

"A zamboni," Leanne explained. "Canadians dream about driving one all the time."

"Can it go fast?"

"Ron," Tori laughed, understanding Ronny's love for all things fast. "It goes slow to clean the ice."

"Screw that!" Ronny frowned. She checked her coat pocket and smiled before hopping over the glass and onto the ice.

The fans still in the crowd watched on as Ronny walked up to the driver and pulled out her Overdrive Badge.

"Ronny Chilman from Operation Overdrive," Ronny announced. "I'm afraid I have to borrow your Zamboni."

"What... you need..."

"Sir," Ronny interrupted. "The more questions you ask, the less time I have to save the world."

Back in the stands, Kira, Tori, Leanne and Kaylee were shaking their heads, hoping no one knew they were with Ronny.

"Please tell me she's not out there," Kaylee frowned, looking up at the Overdrive Ranger.

"She is," Kira answered.

"She's not... you know... going to do what I think she's going to do... is she?" Leanne asked.

"She is."

"Is?" Tori frowned, looking up. "Oh no, she's doing it."

Leanne and Kira's head snapped up and the first thing they saw was Ronny, driving around on the Zamboni at top speed.

The race car driver sped by the four girls and waved.

"I fixed it!" she yelled. "It goes much faster now!"

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"Now my daughter's going to have brain damage on her first birthday!" Conner scolded Dustin as he held Summer in his arms, trying to calm her down.

"Dude, just be happy Mike survived yesterday," Dustin said, remembering Mike's actual birthday, when the boy had been hyped up on sugar.

"One more day, and she could have gone a year without serious injury!" Conner frowned.

"Be happy she made it this far with Uncle Dustin," Dustin said. "And anyways, I didn't hurt her, Sammy did."

"Whatever," Conner scoffed.

"Okay, so when Tori and the girls walked through that door, we yell out, surprise, got it?" Lily asked, strapping a party hat on Dustin's head, and smacking Conner on the shoulder for giving Dustin a hard time.

"Did you get the gifts from the closet?" Conner asked.

"I got Sam, Summer and Tori's, but Mike opened his yesterday."

"You didn't get the gift wrapped in yellow and red though, did you?" Conner asked. "Kira and I were saving those for tomorrow, for the girls' actual birthdays."

"No I didn't," Lily smiled. "I can't lift it, never mind carry it down the stairs and get it into the living room."

"Right," Conner laughed.

"Dudes! They're here!" Hunter yelled from the window as a car pulled into the driveway. "Everyone, positions!"

The Rangers all scattered into different rooms around the house, listening as Kira put her key into the lock and opened the door.

"Oh shit!" they heard Kira yell as she pretended to drop her keys.

"You're pathetic, you know that, right?" Tori laughed as she walked into the house. "And why is it so dark in here?"

She flicked on the lights and jumped as all her friends appeared from their hiding spot.

"Surprise!" they all called out.

"AH!" Samantha yelled, taken by surprise by everyone, even though she had been hiding.

"What's all this?" Tori asked, picking up her son as he ran to give her a hug.

"Well, seeing as Mike's birthday was yesterday, the twins tomorrow, and yours the following day, we decided to just have one big celebration," RJ explained, bringing out the pizza for everyone.

"Saves us from having a major hangover at the end of this birthday bash," Hunter laughed. "Now, BEER!"

Hunter reached into the cooler and picked up a nice, cold beer. He opened the can and was about to take a sip when Kaylee slapped it out of his hand.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Dude, what was that for?" Hunter frowned, picking up his can.

"Sorry, bro," Dustin laughed, coming up behind Kaylee and wrapping his arms around her, resting his hands on her stomach. "She's a little sensitive to drinking."

"Tell me about it," Kira muttered. "I'm not getting a birthday gift because of it."

"Do I wanna know how that happened?" Conner asked.

"You'll find out when we have to clean up, and I send you to do the bathroom."

"Not cool!" Conner yelled.

"Mama!" Summer called, holding her hands up, waiting for Kira to pick her up.

"Yes, sweetie," Kira cooed as she grabbed her daughter. She spotted the bump on Summer's head and the bruise on her cheek and turned to Conner, taking a deep, angry breath as she glared at him. "Conner, care to explain why my daughter looks like she was jumped by a toddler?"

"Maybe, because, she was," Conner said, turning to Dustin, aiming Kira's glare to him.

"Dude, they were hyper!" Dustin raised her hand up in the air as he coward behind Kira. "You're the one who fed them birthday cake!"

"You gave Summer a bump?" Kaylee asked, turning around.

"No, Mike jumped off the counter, and then Sam did, and she landed on Summer and..."

"You let Mike jump off the counter?" Tori asked.

"No... not the eyebr-oh... shit."

"You're dead Brookes!" Tori yelled, taking off after Dustin down the hall.

Blake laughed as he watched his best friend be chased by his wife. Dustin was doomed, and he knew it.

He heard a giggle come from Kaylee and turned to look at her curiously.

"What's so funny about Dustin getting his ass kicked for being a bad babysitter, while you two are expecting a child together?" he asked.

"In five seconds, Tori's going to realised you were supposed to watch Mike, and she's going to beat the shit out of you!" Kaylee explained.

"YAY!" Summer exclaimed, though she didn't really know why she was cheering, she just knew her Aunt Kaylee was.

"Bradley!" Tori yelled from down the hall.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

After rescuing Blake from a tree, and calming Tori down, the Rangers were back inside, in the living room, handing out the last of the presents to the birthday brats.

"Alright, Sammy, Summer, you open this together, okay?" Eric said, handing the girls each a box wrapped in paper.

"You didn't get them something stupid, right bro?" Conner asked.

"Of course not," Eric smiled, looking up at Ronny. The Overdrive Ranger caught the look and threw the rest of her water at him.

"The maid of honour and the best man _**do not have to hook up**_!" she yelled.

Eric spit out the water from his mouth and turned to Conner.

"Can't say I haven't tried."

While Summer was ripping open the gift, Sam seemed perfectly happy hitting the box, loving the music she was making.

"Summer, sweetie, you have to rip it," Eric said, sitting beside his niece. Kira leaned over next to him and frowned.

"That's Sammy," she said. "Summer's got her gift open already."

Kira sat upright again and glared at Eric, before looking over at Cam and Leanne.

"You'd think he's know which is which, being a twin himself."

Seeing as it was their first birthday, Sam and Summer didn't know what to do with the box once the paper was off, so together, they started hitting it again.

"No, you open the box," Eric said, taking Sam's box and trying to rip it open. He failed to see the factory tape keeping the box closed, so he tried opening it by hand. Ronny rolled her eyes as she took Summer's box and, using her fingernail, ripped the tape and opened the box. She pulled out the toy, which was a stuffed yellow Dino Ranger, and gave it to Summer.

Eric, on the other hand, was still trying to open the box.

"C'mon!" he said, pulling at the box as his face turned red. "I got you. You'll break soon!"

Frustrated, he tried biting at the box, hoping it would give in and open. When he couldn't open it, he threw it to the ground and started hitting it.

"OPEN!" he yelled. "Open you stupid thing! Open!"

"Eric," Ronny called, trying to get his attention.

"One second, babe, I got this!"

"Eric," Ronny called again, ignoring the nickname he was using.

"One, sec, babe!"

"Okay, if you say so," Ronny said, leaning back on her chair. "But Summer wants to give you a hug for the gift."

Eric stopped what he was doing and looked over at Summer. Her arms were spread apart, ready to give her uncle a hug. In one hand, Eric noticed the Ranger doll.

"How did she...?" he asked. "But she... and I... did she open it."

"Ron-"

"Yep," Lily laughed, interrupting Casey. "Summer got the box open all by herself."

"No way," Eric frowned. He refused to believe a one year old opened the big, bad, box before he did.

"All by herself," Lily continued. "It was pretty easy."

Eric rolled his eyes and gave the box to Sam, hoping she could open it. He watched as she started hitting the box and laughed. He frowned and turned to the coffee table for a drink. When he was looking away, Ronny reached down, ripped the tape and opened the box slightly. She kissed Sam, encouraging the small girl to finish the job.

By the time Eric turned back, Ronny was back in her seat, and Sam was opening the box by herself.

"No way!" Eric exclaimed in disbelief. "They can open it!"

The Rangers all laughed at Eric's expense, while the boy grabbed Sam's box to inspect it.

"Okay, okay, its Mike's turn," Hunter laughed, putting a crimson bag on Mike's lap. Mike's eye widened as he grabbed the tissue paper and started throwing it around.

Hunter tried reaching into the bag to show Mike his gift, but received a fistful of tissue paper in his mouth.

"Noft flummy," Hunter said, spitting out the paper. He reached into the bag and pulled out a toy dirt bike. It was one made for little children, with no small parts.

"Mikey, say thank you to Uncle Hunter," Blake smiled, putting his son in Hunter's arms. Mike gave Hunter a big hug and grabbed his toy.

While making little car noises, he ran his bike over Sam and Summer's Dino Ranger dolls. The two girls hit the boy with their dolls and ran to the play room.

"Alright, now for the best gift of all!" Kaylee announced as Dustin carried in a huge box.

"Which I paid for!" Kira added.

"Yeah, whatever," Kaylee frowned. "I still picked it out! And borrowed money from Kira."

"I chose the color, and you weren't going to pay me back."

"Okay, so she had a small say in the gift, and I wasn't planning on paying her back. But this gift was my idea!"

"No it wasn't," Kira frowned. "You saw an ad for it in the magazine, and I said 'hey, Tori could use one of those!'."

"Whatever, I drove!"

"She did," Kira smiled. "That, I'll admit."

"I don't care, girls," Tori laughed. "Can I open it?"

"No," Kira and Kaylee said. Tori looked at them and frowned.

"I... can't?"

"No," the girls said again.

"Then how am I supposed to know what it is?"

"You could ask?" Kaylee suggested as Dustin put the box down and she sat on it.

"Alright," Tori said. "What's in the box?"

"I can't tell you," Kaylee smiled.

"You have to open the box," Kira added.

"So I can open the box!" Tori reached for the box, but Kaylee slapped her hand away.

"No," she said.

"You can't touch the box," Kira explained.

"Then, how do I open it?"

"I don't know," Kira frowned, exchanging glances with Kaylee. "You're the Sensei. Aren't you supposed to be the one with all the solutions?"

"Kira, Kaylee... I'm a water sensei. If I use my powers, I'm going to wreck the gift," Tori stated but Kaylee and Kira wouldn't have it.

"I don't care, open it," Kaylee smiled. Tori rolled her eyes and sighed as she got up and walked to the kitchen. "Hey, where are you going?"

Kaylee frowned, watching as her sister opened one of the drawers and pulled out a knife. Her eyes widened and she grabbed Kira before running to cower in a corner.

"We're sorry!" Kaylee yelled. "Open it... just don't kill me!"

Tori stood beside her gifts and looked over at her sister.

"I wasn't going to hurt you..." she laughed. "I'm opening the box, see..."

Without touching the box, Tori brought the knife down and ripped open the paper. She then jabbed at the box with the knife, creating a whole to begin cutting. When she could reach in and grab her gift, she gave the knife to Kelly and picked up the present.

"Wow..." was all she could say as she held up the surfboard. It was naturally a bright blue colour, and on the deck there was a beautiful picture of a blue bottlenose dolphin. The leash was a light green colour, complementing the seaweed design at the tail. On the bottom of the board, her name was written in bubble letters.

"Yeah, when you broke your board in Ocean Bluff, we kinda had this one made," Kira explained. "We had to have it custom made. And we couldn't ask you to do it because... well it would have ruined the surprise."

"Oh, and, seeing as you said that the only awesome surf shop was in Hawaii, Kira and I had to send a request to the shop all the way out there. It took forever for them to get back to us with the information. They agreed to do it, but we had to go pick it up ourselves," Kaylee grabbed the board from her sister and flipped it so she could show Tori the fins, where the name of the shop was written.

"Wait, you went to Hawaii, and didn't think to bring me?" Lily asked. "You know I've always wanted to go to Hawaii!"

"Yeah... we kinda spend a day and a night there," Kira laughed. "It wasn't a full on... you're going to kill me now, aren't you?"

Kira looked over at Lily and saw the teasing anger on her face. She stood up and walked to the front door.

"Alright, but at least give me a head start, little miss _speed-of-the-cheetah_."

With that, Kira took off down the street, Lily right on her tail.

Tori watched the girls from the window before turning back to Kaylee and hugging her.

"Thanks sis," she smiled. "It's the most awesomest gift I've ever received."

"Yay," Kaylee exclaimed, squeezing her sister. "You said awesomest!"


	9. Letting Go

Casey rolled over in bed, turning away from the window where the sun was creeping in, blinding him even with his eyes closed. Knowing Lily was on the other side; he reached his arm out to hold her. He frowned when she felt smaller than usual. He opened his eyes and nearly jumped off the bed when he came face to feet with her.

"What the hell?" Lily asked, startled from her sleep a she sat up, looking down at Casey, who was staring at her feet.

"I don't know," Casey laughed. "Care to explain why I'm cuddling your toes?"

"Oh," Lily smiled, crawling back so she was lying properly on the bed. "I was uncomfortable last night, so I tried sleeping like this."

"And how was it?" Casey asked.

"You drool a lot," Lily smirked. "My toes were wet half the night."

Casey looked down at his pillow and noticed the wet spot. He laughed nervously as he wiped the side of his mouth with his sleeve and flipped the pillow over.

"What drool?" he asked playfully. "I don't see any."

Lily rolled her eyes as she got out of bed. She slipped on one of Casey's red sweatshirts and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Casey asked, walking up next to her.

"Breakfast, I'm starving," Lily said.

"Well, why don't I just make you two a little something, and you can relax," Casey offered, putting his hand on Lily's stomach. "What do you think?"

"I like it!" Lily smiled. "Not only do I get to eat, but I can sit on my ass! Now I know why I married you!"

As Lily bounced happily to the kitchen, Casey frowned.

"What happened tothe _I love you_ part of marriage?" he asked her.

"Way too overrated," Lily laughed. "No one gets married for love nowadays. It's all a scam."

"Alright, if you say so," Casey smiled.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"You know I can walk," Kaylee groaned as Dustin gently pushed her back into the bed. For the past few months, since she had returned from being captured, this was the daily ritual.

"I know, but I don't want anything bad to happen," Dustin said. "You could trip down the stairs, or stub your toe and break the skin, letting bacteria creep in and infect it... or you might pass out again or..."

"You'll wrap me in bubble wrap and I'll suffocate," Kaylee frowned.

"I wouldn't do that," Dustin laughed, not catching the message Kaylee was trying to send him. "So, do you want fruit on you waffle?"

"I just want toast," Kaylee told him. "Just plain old toast. You know, put bread in the toaster, pop it out and put it in my mouth."

"Do you want jam on it? Butter? Peanut butter..."

"Dustin, I'll do it myself," Kaylee said, pulling herself out of bed.

"What if you burn yourself while getting the toast out?" Dustin called, following her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What if you do?" Kaylee called back. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a loaf of bread. She grabbed two slices and put it in the toaster.

"What if you accidentally drop the plate and it shatters?"

"What if you do?" Kaylee asked again.

"What if..."

"What if..." Kaylee repeated, cutting him off. "... you ask me about something that will happen, instead of what might happen?"

"I just don't want you getting hurt," Dustin told her softly.

Kaylee grabbed the toast from the toaster and put it on a plate. She started walking over to the living room to watch TV, pretending to nearly trip a few times on the way there.

"Bubble wrap," she whispered to Dustin as she walked by him. "It doesn't always work."

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"Hey, Lils, have you noticed something?" Casey asked, sitting beside Lily on the couch as they flipped through the channels.

"Yeah, morning TV is all kids shows," Lily sighed. "What about stay at home parents? What the hell are they going to do? And shouldn't kids be in school? Why are the shows airing now?"

"Okay, there's that," Casey laughed. "But I was more talking about Kaylee and Dustin."

"Oh, I try not to notice them," Lily smiled. "Kaylee's a little too confusing sometimes. It's best if you ignore her."

"Are you rambling on purpose to bug me, or are you actually that oblivious to the conversation I'm trying to have?" Casey asked, playfully poking Lily's nose.

"Mostly the first one," Lily smiled. "But a little of the second one."

"Should I just say it?" Casey asked.

"Naw, teasing you is fun. I wanna keep this up," Lily laughed.

"Dustin's a little overprotective," Casey blurted out, spoiling Lily's fun.

"Aw, I thought it was going to be big news, like their having a boy and we can marry our kids when they're older!" Lily frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at Casey.

"You mean, you know?" Casey asked.

"Yeah," Lily laughed. "Kaylee and I were discussing it for hours last week. She's a little annoyed by it, but after everything Dustin's been through with her and the baby, I understand why he's doing it."

"Lils, he doesn't like it when she gets out of bed," Casey stated.

"Aw, I wish I could stay in bed all day," Lily whined, poking Casey in the arm. "Why can't I stay in bed all day?"

"Because exercise is important for both you, and little Heather," Casey laughed.

"Stupid Heather," Lily cursed, looking down at her stomach. "You and your daddy are going to keep me in shape and alive, instead of becoming a fat, lazy mother who eats chips off the couch."

"Don't you mean on?" Casey frowned.

"No, she finished the bag and now she's getting the crumbs cause she's still hungry," Lily laughed.

Casey shook his head and looked at Lily in shock.

"Pregnant you scares me," he whispered to her, pulling away and sitting on the other side of the couch.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"Where are you going?" Dustin asked, seeing Kaylee reaching for her keys.

"Lily wants me to see her today, we're going shopping for Halloween candy," Kaylee told him. "And I'm taking the car."

"Here, I'll drive you," Dustin offered, running and snatching the keys before Kaylee could get them.

"Whatever," Kaylee rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.

"Want my hat?" Dustin offered her. "It's pretty chilly out."

"It's still October," Kaylee sighed. "Hats are a little... redundant."

"Just take it, I wouldn't want you to get cold," Dustin smiled, putting the hat on her head. Kaylee ripped the hat off and threw it back in the closet.

"How about, I wear it next week, in November?" she suggested, "When the weather really starts to drop."

"But..."

"Dustin," Kaylee glared at him, her eyebrows shooting up her forehead. "I'll be fine."

"What if you get frostbite?"

"You're impossible," Kaylee groaned. "Just, get in the car."

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

Kaylee and Dustin walked into the Rhode's house, joining the other couple on the couch.

"Hey, what's up?" Casey asked, greeting his houseguests.

"Bubble wrap," Kaylee said, looking over at Dustin.

"Still?" Lily asked.

"Duh..."

"Then pop the bubbles," Lily suggested. "It's all you can do."

"Bubble wrap, pop the bubbles... is this some kind of hormonal, baby making code?" Dustin asked.

"Kaylee has something she wants to say," Casey told the yellow Ranger. Though he was having a hard time following the conversation between his wife and Kaylee, he knew what they were discussing and decided to help. "It's about the bubble you put her in."

"She's in a bubble?" Dustin asked.

"A very tiny bubble," Kaylee said. "And you should never trap me in a tiny bubble."

"What?"

Kaylee walked over to Dustin, kneeling before him and taking his hands. Dustin sat on the couch and looked down at her _we-need-to-talk_ face.

"Ever since that whole thing with the hospital and Jordan's brother... you've been... protective," she told him gently. "At first it was nice, knowing you weren't going to let anything happen to me again... but a girl's gotta live. I can take care of myself, and I will always let you know when I need help."

"You didn't call anyone when you felt dizzy," Dustin told her. "You know you should call someone when it happens. I don't like it when you're home alone... you know it scares me."

"I know," Kaylee smiled. "I was reaching for the phone when I fell. I was going to call someone, honestly. But I couldn't make it."

Dustin remembered Ronny telling him Kaylee had fallen by the coffee table, and she had found the phone lying next to her. He could only assume Kaylee was telling the truth.

"Dustin, I know you're terrified that we might lose this baby, but you have to remember, I'm scared too!" Kaylee assured him. "And you have to know, I wouldn't do anything that would put the baby's life in danger."

"Or your own," Dustin smiled.

"Or my own," Kaylee laughed. "So, promise you'll chill?"

"I'll try," Dustin promised. "But no more hormonal code with Lily, it's pretty scary."

"Hey, you have yet to wake up to toes," Casey laughed, patting Dustin on the back. "Now that is scary."

Dustin turned away from Kaylee to look at the red ranger.

"I don't wanna know, dude," he said.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"Ohh, pop tarts!" Kaylee smiled, running down the aisle and grabbing the box of pop tarts.

"Kaylee, let me define candy for you," Lily laughed, taking the box from her friend's hand and putting it back.

"Food made from sugar, and sugar and artificial flavouring."

"You said sugar twice."

"There's a lot."

Lily laughed again, pushing the shopping cart filled with candy to the cashier.

"You think the guys are going to try and sneak into the candy early?" she asked.

"While we're pregnant?" Kaylee laughed. "No way, they would be afraid we'd pull of some hormonal Kung fu on their asses!"

"Very true," Lily giggled.

The two girls thanked the cashier after ringing up their stuff and grabbed their bags. As they walked through the parking lot, Kaylee could have sworn she heard a strange sound coming from her stomach.

"Lils, did you hear a _**ZWOOP?**_" she asked.

"You mean _**ZWOP**_?" Lily asked.

"No... a _** ZWOOP**_... you know, with two _o'_s?"

Lily turned to Kaylee, shaking her head slowly.

"You're hearing things Kayl," she laughed. When she was facing Kaylee, she screamed.

"What?" Kaylee asked, alarmed as she looked around for trouble.

"You... you're..." Lily was pointing to Kaylee, trembling in fear.

"I'm what?" Kaylee asked, turning to Lily. She, too, screamed when she saw Lily's face.

"You're me!"


	10. Pregnancy Swap

Kaylee and Lily stood in the parking lot, staring at each other. What was strange about it, was that Lily was looking at her own face, while Kaylee was looking at herself.

"Okay, either we're looking in a horribly placed mirror..." Kaylee started. "... or we've switched bodies."

Lily reached out, touching Kaylee's face and accidentally poking her eye.

"Sorry," she said when Kaylee flinched away, "but I guess we know there's no mirror..."

"This isn't good..." Kaylee stated, looking down at herself. She noticed her stomach and looked up at Lily, worried. "What happened to the babies?"

Lily touched her stomach, feeling it was much bigger.

"I think... I'm holding your baby... and you still have Heather..."

"Okay... I'm officially freaked out," Kaylee frowned. "I don't wanna be five months pregnant again! I wanna be almost done!"

"Let's just go home, and talk to the boys..."

"Oh, yeah, and say what?" Kaylee asked. "Dustin, I'm in Lily's body! Hold me!"

"Okay... I see where that can be weird," Lily said. "But where else are we going to go? Our sisters are all working!"

"All, except one..." Kaylee smirked.

-----A-Little-Miracle----

Kira looked from Lily, to Kaylee, back to Lily, then back to Kaylee again... or was it from Kaylee, to Lily, back to Kaylee then back to Lily again... she wasn't sure.

"What?" she finally managed to say after the girls explained to her what happened in the parking lot.

"That's exactly what we're thinking!" Kaylee... or was it Lily... said.

"Alright... so you," Kira pointed to the person who looked like Kaylee, "are Lily, and you..." she pointed to the person who looked like Lily, "are Kaylee."

"Yep," the girls smiled.

"Okay, how did you pull this one off?" Kira asked.

Lily and Kaylee exchanged glances before turning to Kira.

"It's not a joke!" they told her. "We're serious!"

"Do you honestly think we would switch bodies?" Lily asked.

"Kaylee yes," Kira admitted, "You... kinda."

"Kira!" Lily frowned.

"Sorry.... just give me time to get used to this... I'm not used to Kaylee being... you... or you being... Kaylee."

"What the hell are we going to do?" Lily asked. "I don't wanna be Kaylee!"

"I don't wanna be Lily!"

"I don't want you to be each other!" Kira groaned. "But Kaylee, didn't this happen before? With Sensei, Dustin and Shane?"

"Yeah... but the machine's long broke," Kaylee frowned. "It couldn't work now... and I'm afraid of what it would do to the babies..."

Kira's eyes widened when she remember Kaylee and Lily weren't fat, they were pregnant.

"Oh shit!" she yelled.

"Yeah!" Kaylee and Lily frowned.

Kira started pacing the room, stepping over the toys she had been cleaning up before Kaylee and Lily walked in.

"Hey..." she smiled. "What about redoing whatever you did to do this!"

"That's a good idea!" Kaylee smiled, but Lily had no idea what Kira just said. "Too bad we have no idea how this happened."

"Retrace your steps," Kira suggested. "I tell the girls to do that when they lose a toy. Maybe it'll work with your identities."

Lily sunk into the couch, thinking about the day's events that could have switched her with her best friend.

"We were in the parking lot when it happened," she told the older yellow Ranger. "And Kaylee told me she heard a _**ZWOOP**_noise."

"Oh yeah!" Kaylee smiled.

"_**ZWOOP**_?" Kira asked. "That's a new one."

"You're right," Kaylee frowned. "There's _**ZWOP, ZWI-ZWI**_... the shrinking one, and _**ZWOOM**_... all of which do something different."

"Related to movement," Kira smiled. "Well, except the shrinking... unless you count moving as a tiny person."

"Teleportation, shrinking, time travel..." Lily pondered. "Maybe _**ZWOOP **_lets you switch bodies..."

"But Dr. O tested my powers a few years ago... I can't _**ZWOOP**_!"

"Maybe it wasn't you..." Kira said, looking down at Lily's stomach. "Maybe it was the baby."

"What... no... junior's a human in the making! It couldn't... _**ZWOOP**_could it?" Kaylee asked.

"But then why would we switch?" Lily asked. "If junior's the one with the powers... wouldn't I have become a H.I.M?"

"H.I.M?" Kira frowned.

"I already told you!" Kaylee groaned. "Human in the making! Keep up!"

"Whatever..." Kira rolled her eyes. "All I know is junior's in Kaylee's stomach, so maybe its powers affected you."

"So... we've _**ZWOOPED**_?" Lily asked. "Now that is weird."

"Kira!" Kaylee whined. "Fix it!"

"I can't... you'll have to wait for the next _**ZWOOP**_," Kira laughed. "Until then, you're Lily, and Lily's you."

"So, what do we tell our husbands?" Lily asked. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with Casey sleeping with you... body or mind... until this thing un-_** ZWOOPS**_."

"Same here," Kaylee agreed.

"You could always stay here," Kira offered.

"I'll call Dustin," Kaylee sighed, grabbing her phone.

"And I'll call Casey," Lily said. Both girls dialled their home numbers and waited for the boys to pick up. Luckily, Kira realised that Kaylee sounded like Lily, and vice-versa, so she switched the phones before the boys answered.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

"What are you doing?" Lily asked Kaylee as she walked past the dirty blonde in the hall. Kaylee was observing the bathroom door, and seemed to be lost in thought.

"I have to pee," Kaylee told her.

"Then go pee, I don't mind," Lily laughed. "There's nothing you haven't seen, and I'm pretty sure you're experienced enough that you don't have to look if you don't want to."

"It's not that," Kaylee frowned. "I can't go to the bathroom when someone else is looking."

"Who's looking?" Lily asked.

"You!" Kaylee said. "It's my brain, but it's your eyes, and your body in the room."

"Wow... you are a weird one," Lily laughed.

"It's not funny!" Kaylee yelled. "I really have to pee!"

"Just go, and don't think about it!" Lily suggested. "Keep your eyes up or something, that way '_I'm'_ not looking."

"Alright... fine... I'll try that," Kaylee frowned. "But now I have one more problem."

"What's that?" Lily asked. Kaylee pushed open the bathroom door, revealing the smaller than average bathroom.

"They have small rooms."

Lily groaned, pushing the dirty blonde into the bathroom and closing the door.

That's when she heard Conner walk through the door.

"Honey, I'm home!" he called, tossing his keys onto the table by the door and kicking off his shoes.

"Kira's napping," Lily told him. "She said something about kids waking up early..."

"Yeah, she's not happy about that part," Conner laughed. "She's not a morning person. Good thing you are though, right Kaylee, you'll have no problem getting up before the sun to play with your little baby."

_Kaylee?_ Lily thought. _True... he has no idea I'm really Lily... _

"Yeah... about that whole calling me Kaylee thing," Lily started, but was cut off by Kaylee coming out of the bathroom.

"Conner, your washrooms suck!" she yelled, storming into the living and sitting on the couch. "They're so small... and tiny... and crowded. Clean up in there every once in a while. You're gonna give me a heart attack!"

"Sorry..." Conner frowned, looking over at what he thought was Lily. He was startled by her behaviour... normally she was fine with using his small washrooms. "But it's never bugged you before."

"I've never used it before," Kaylee tried to remind him.

"Yeah you have," Conner frowned. "Every time Casey's worked late at the Pai Zhuq, you've stayed here. And I'm sure you've used out washroom several times in that time span."

"What would Casey have to do with me?" Kaylee asked.

"Umm... Kayl," Lily called, confusing Conner to no end. Did Kaylee just call for Kaylee?

"Yeah?" Kaylee asked, looking up and seeing herself. "Oh! Oops! I forgot, he doesn't know!"

"Know... know what?" Conner asked.

"We've _**ZWOOPED**_," Kaylee explained.

"_**ZWOOPED**_?" Conner frowned. "And that means?"

"We've switched bodies," Lily translated.

Conner looked over at what he still thought was Kaylee and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, good one!" he chuckled. "Now, seriously, Lily, what's going on?"

Conner turned to Kaylee, in Lily's body.

"Umm..." Kaylee hesitated. "She's telling the truth?"

"Okay..." Conner frowned. "I guess you're not going to crack easily."

"We have nothing to crack!" Lily told the red Ranger. "We've switched bodies, plain and simple."

"I know I'm usually, the airhead, but I'm going to prove you wrong and not fall for this one," Conner smiled, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the wall. "I'm going to sit here until you crack. And, no one leaves until you do."

"Don't make me hurt you," Kaylee threatened.

"Please, Lil', like you would hurt me."

"I totally will!" Kaylee argued. "I have no problem with it!"

"I've seen you rescue a ladybug from the sidewalk," Conner laughed.

"Hey, ladybugs are nice creatures," Lily frowned. "They wouldn't hurt you!"

Suddenly, Kaylee's cell phone started ringing in the kitchen. The dirty blonde jumped up to answer it, but Conner grabbed her arm, stopping her

"No one's moving until you admit you're trying, and failing, to prank me," he said.

He suddenly felt Lily sway to one side, and held her tighter as his other hand grabbed her other arm, steadying her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah... I just got up too fast," Kaylee whispered, holding her head.

"You mean... you do that fainting thing too?" Conner asked, before realising what had happened. He let go of Kaylee and held his head. "Aw, man! I can't believe I fell for a prank that wasn't even happening! I am an idiot! Kira's right!"

"Kaylee!" Lily yelled, jumping off the couch and catching the dirty blonde as she fell. Conner quickly realised his mistake and picked Kaylee up, bridal style, and put her on the couch.

"You alive?" he asked her, gently tapping her cheek. Kaylee quickly came too and looked up at him.

"So you believe us?" she asked.

"Yeah, you're Kaylee, in Lily's body," he laughed. "Just next time, don't nearly pass out when you're pregnant with her baby."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kaylee smiled.

"Guys... what's going on?" Kira yawned as she walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. "I told you to tell Conner I was sleeping, and you start yelling at each... Kaylee? What happened?"

Kira walked over to the couch, where Kaylee was lying, and looked down at her.

"Wait," Conner frowned. "You knew?"

"Yeah... that's why the girls are here!" Kira told him. "They told me about the body switch and I decided to help them until the H.I.M undoes what it did."

Conner looked over at Kira, confused by what she just said. But after falling for a prank that didn't exist, he didn't want to fell like even more of an idiot, so he pretended to follow along.

"And how long will that take?"

"I don't know... now, what happened to Kaylee?"

"Conner dropped her," Lily laughed.

"You what?" Kira yelled. "How many times have I told you not to drop a pregnant woman?"

"Um... you've never told me that," Conner frowned.

"Really... you would think I would have told you that at least once..." Kira muttered. "Whatever... how did you drop her?"

"He let go," Lily explained. "He was holding her, then he let go. But it's good, I caught her."

Conner glanced over at Lily and gave her one of his dirty looks, hoping she would shut up.

"Sorry..." Lily whispered, looking over at Kaylee, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"She got up too fast," Conner explained. "And I was holding her arm when she swayed... and I let go, and she fell. Really, it's all her fault. She has horrible timing. I mean, first she falls on the coffee table, then in the one second when I'm not holding her."

"Hey, no blaming me!" Kaylee frowned. "You let go!"

"Wait... you were holding her?" Kira asked. "Care to explain before I imagine the worst?"

"Passionately," Lily teased. "He grabbed her, and held her close, refusing to let her leave his sight, even for a moment!"

"LILY!" Conner yelled.

"Hey, try to find a lie in what I just said!" Lily told him. Conner thought for a minute.

"Umm... passionately!" he told her matter-of-factly.

"Think of it in the other sense," Lily told him. "As in, you were passionate about finding out what Kaylee and I were doing."

"Shut up before I hurt you," Conner whispered.

"You know, Kira, the way I see it, he's cheating on you with both me, and Kayl!" Lily added.

Kira shook her head, ignoring the little sister as she turned to Conner.

"Just don't drop pregnant women, Conner," she said.

"There, see, now you've told me!" Conner smiled, hugging his wife. "And, like you always say, if you've told me once, you've told me a thousand times."

"Um, this is cute and all," Kaylee called, sitting up on the couch to give Lily room to sit, "but I seriously don't want to be Lily anymore, so can we... you know, try and find a way to get H.I.M to un_**ZWOOP**_ us?"

"Did you try asking it?" Conner asked simply. "I'm sure it wouldn't mind having it's mommy back again."

"Asking it?" Lily laughed. "You mean asking the hunk of junk in my stomach, that doesn't know a word of English, to change us back?"

"Hey, that's my baby you're talking about!" Kaylee frowned.

"Well, did you try it?" Conner smirked.

Lily looked down at her stomach and groaned.

"If this doesn't work, I'm totally going to _**ZWOP**_ inside you and explodify you," she said before slapping her hand over her mouth. "Oh, this had better work, I'm starting to sound like her!"

"What about what's happening to me!" Kaylee asked. "I'm you... that... disguisting! It's repulsive! It's... oh... wait... imagine the pranks I can pull... then Lily would take the blame! Muha..."

Conner slammed his hand over Kaylee's mouth and looked at Lily.

"Please hurry," he said.

Lily cradled her stomach and spoke softly to the H.I.M inside.

"Hey, sweetie, why don't you change me and your mommy back to normal? This game's not funny anymore..."

_**ZWOOP!**_

"OH! That was the noise! That's what I heard in the parking lot!" Kaylee exclaimed, bouncing in her seat.

"So, did it work?" Lily asked, looking up at Kira.

"I don't know..." Kira frowned. "Neither of you look any different."

"Well, am I Lily?" Kaylee asked.

"No... you're Kaylee... right?" Kira asked.

"YAY!" Kaylee smiled, running over to Kira and hugging her. "I'm me again!"

"Did it really?" Lily asked, looking down at her hands. "Am I."

"You're Lily," Conner told her.

"YAY!" Lily cheered, hugging Conner, thankful she was herself again. "This totally pointless experience is over!"

"Thank God," Kaylee sighed in relief. "Now, I'm going home to tell Dustin all about it. Then, I'll be told to lay off the sugar, and life will be back to normal."

"If I tell Casey he might lock me in a padded room," Lily giggled. "So... you know what, after being you, and being hyper from whatever sugar high your body is always on, I don't care. I wanna see the look on his face when he thinks I'm a psychotic maniac!"

Lily and Kaylee smiled at each other before running out of the house. Conner turned to Kira and frowned.

"Did that seem odd to you?" he asked.

"It's Kaylee, anything with her is odd."

"No... I mean... Kaylee was all relaxed and chill, about being normal, and Lily couldn't wait to look like a hyperactive goof!"

Kira stopped what she was doing and thought.

"You know.... that is weird," she said. "We'll never talk about this again.

"Never."


	11. Baby

A very tired, and wiped out Kaylee, watched from the bedroom door as her newborn daughter slept soundly. She couldn't believe Hayden was finally here. After the events with Sammy and the miscarriage, Dustin becoming the host body for Dai Shi and all the challenges that came along with this pregnancy, Hayden was Kaylee's to keep.

The two day old baby started crying as she kicked her little legs. Kaylee laughed, walking over to the crib and picking up the baby. She was beautiful with her light blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair. Her skin was still slightly red, but that made no difference to her beauty. As long as she was still alive Kaylee was going to let her know how much she loved her.

"You can't be hungry, Hayden," Kaylee cooed gently, holding her baby girl close to her heart, "I just fed you five minutes ago."

Hayden gurgled as she listened to her mother's heartbeat. Kaylee smiled; she knew that at the moment, Hayden just wanted to be close to her mother.

"Boo," Dustin whispered, coming up behind his wife and daughter. He looked down at Hayden with a smile, kissing her soft, fragile head gently.

"If you make her cry again, I swear to God..." Kaylee started, but Dustin pulling Hayden into his own arms cut her off, "my baby!"

"She's mine too, and she's too cute to resist," Dustin laughed, pulling Kaylee into a hug with his free arm, while her cradled Hayden with the other.

"I want to hold her!" Kaylee laughed, trying to take the baby. Dustin kissed Hayden's forehead and gave her back to her mother. Kaylee cradled the child in her arms, looking down at the sleeping miracle with a proud smile on her face.

Karly walked into the bedroom and jumped up on the rocking chair. She fluffed the cushion for a moment before nestling in. Dustin laughed, picking up the cat and holding her close to Hayden so the two could be introduced.

"Karly, meet your sister, Hayden," he said, making sure Karly didn't accidentally swipe at the baby. Karly tilted her head as she looked down at the child. She looked up at Kaylee and meowed.

Kaylee reached one hand out and pet her cat, "I still love you, Karls."

Content with the answer from her master, Karly jumped out of Dustin's arms and ran off.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

The following morning, Kaylee was holding Hayden in her arms as she changed the channel on TV. She groaned and looked down at the sleeping child.

"You're so lucky you have other ways of entertaining yourself," she smiled.

There was a knock at the door and Dustin ran to answer it. He smiled when he saw Kira with the twins holding her hands.

"Are you sure you're up to taking care of them?" she asked.

"Yes," Dustin nodded, "Hayden's not a handful, yet, and Kaylee and I love these little brats."

"Okay," Kira smiled, letting go of the girl's hands. They ran into the living room and jumped on the couch beside their aunt to look down at the new "dolly". "I'll be back in a few hours."

Kaylee put Hayden in the carrier so the twins could get a better look at their baby cousin. Mike had been over the day before and had proven to be very gentle with the young child. He seemed pretty protective of her when Karly approached. It was pretty cute seeing the fourteen month old child tell the cat a firm "NO!".

"Be very careful, girls," Kaylee told them, putting a blanket over Hayden and pulling the two girls in her arms as they looked down.

"Baby!" Summer giggled, reached out to touch the baby, but Kaylee grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Yes, it's a baby, but you have to be very careful, okay," she told the girls, hugging them, "Be very careful, like you are with Kitty."

Summer reached out again, this time softly. She touched Hayden's cheek softly, then pulled away and giggled as she looked up at Kaylee.

"Baby," she smiled. Kaylee nodded, rubbing Hayden's cheek with her finger.

"Hayden," she nodded. "Baby Hayden."

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

Kaylee pulled her hands away from her face and giggled, tickling her almost one month old daughter in the stomach as she softly cried, "BOO!"

Hayden smiled a toothless grin as she looked up at her mother.

"BOO!" Kaylee cried again, tickling her daughter.

"Boo!" Dustin smiled, throwing his hands on Kaylee's shoulders, making her jump and Hayden smile. Kaylee looked up at him and rolled her eyes.

"You're supposed to play with her," she said.

"I know... but you were such an easy target, and she smiled!" Dustin grinned as he looked down at his daughter, then kissed her tiny tummy. Hayden smiled, grabbing his hair in her little fists and kicking her legs.

Kaylee laughed as Dustin tried to pull his hair out of Hayden's grip. She watched him struggle as the phone rang.

"Yellow," she giggled as Dustin freed himself and tickled Hayden.

Dustin heard Kaylee squeal in delight as she listened to the person on the other end. Suddenly the blonde hung up the phone and jumped over to Dustin.

"Lily had her baby!" she giggled, hugging Dustin and grabbing Hayden in her arms.

Dustin smiled, grabbing the car keys and running to the door.

"What are you waiting for?" he called to Kaylee.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

Kaylee sat on the bed, right beside Lily as she held little Heather in her arms, looking down at the small child Lily and Casey created.

"She's beautiful," Kaylee smiled to the new mother and father. Dustin was in the waiting room with Hayden and the rest of the Ranger family.

"I want her again," Lily pouted. Kaylee laughed, remembering she had done the same thing to Lily when Hayden was born. She gave the small infant back to her mother, then kissed the top of Lily's head.

"You're doomed," she smirked, "that kid will be keeping you awake 24/7. There will be no mercy from her until Ronny offers to babysit. Only then will you hear silence. But at the point, you'll realise you miss your baby and you'll start freaking out, wondering if she's sleeping right, if Ronny's feeding her and suddenly your vacation will turn into a mess because you're worried about this brat. When you do get her back you'll be happy for a day, then, she'll start crying and you'll wish you let Ronny care for her more."

"T-thank you..." Lily frowned, pushing Kaylee off the bed, "I think I want Dustin to come back in now."

"Okay, but can I take baby?" Kaylee asked, reaching over to steal Heather from Lily.

"No," Lily laughed, holding her daughter tight. "Go get your own."

"But mine smells like tuna!"

"She... tuna?" Casey asked.

"Dustin made a tuna sandwich and spilled it on Hayden," Kaylee pouted, "My baby smells funky!"

"All babies smell funky, Kayl," Casey laughed, "Cause they just pooped, will poop, spit up or sleeping... in poop."

"Yeah... well... I want this baby," Kaylee crossed her arms over her chest.

Heather started crying loudly and the calm in the room was broken. The nurse walked in at that moment to teach Lily how to feed little Heather. Because of that, Kaylee was kicked out of the room.

She walked back into the waiting room, and found Dustin and Hayden sitting together. She took Hayden from Dustin and sat down beside him.

"Isn't she cute?" Ronny giggled, before receiving five pillows in the face by her angry brothers. They had just spent the last nine months with the emotional little sister, and now there was a screaming baby in the picture.

"Adorable," Deryk growled.

While very pregnant, Lily and Kaylee thought it would be fun to team up on the boys. Blake barely made it out alive when Kaylee was at his house. The five Chilman brothers were doomed to months of catering to Lily's every needs once her stomach began to really show (thanks to her slim stature, it didn't take long).

Many pranks had been pulled by the two pregnant women during the months of pregnancy. Kaylee faked many of her cravings to watch her friends run to the corner store, try to locate the food she was craving, then bring it back (if they found it) and prepare it. Only then would Kaylee announce she no longer had the craving and didn't feel like eating. It wouldn't have been too bad of a prank, if Kaylee didn't force that person to eat what they had made for the simple reason that no food should ever go to waste.

With Lily, she quickly realised that going out was not going to be much of an option by the seventh month; she began whining to her brothers and Ronny. She told them she was going to miss out on a lot, and that recording it for her to watch at home wasn't the same. When asked what she wanted to watch live, she answered with dancing.

None of her six older siblings were very in to dancing. Jason was probably the exception. He was the brother who usually drove Lily to her dance classes and enjoyed watching.

Needless to say, to keep the hormonal, emotional, very pregnant cheetah happy, the five boys and Ronny had to dance. It was a funny sight and kept Lily entertained for hours.

"Amofer baby?" Mike asked, crawling onto Kaylee's lap so he could help her hold Hayden. It was something he loved to do, and Kaylee loved to see him bond with his only biological cousin. She placed Hayden on his little lap, helping him hold her up as Hayden looked up at her older cousin, poking his chin with her fingers.

"Yeah, Mikey," Kaylee nodded, "Aunt Lily had a baby. You're going to be a big cousin again."

"Baby boy?" Mike asked.

"Sorry squirt," Kaylee shook her head, kissing his cheek, "It's not a boy. It's a baby girl, like baby Hayden."

"No more boys?"

"Nope," Kaylee laughed, looking at the fathers of the group, "Blame your uncles, they're all broken."

"I need baby budder," Mike told his aunt, making Blake spit out his drink and Tori look away nervously.

"Hey squirt," Rose laughed, picking Mike up from Kaylee's lap and pulling him onto her own, "I think this little guy might be a boy."

"Aunt Toes making a baby?" Mike asked, excitedly, gently patting Rose's stomach.

"Yep, on November 1st," Rose smiled as the others gasped. "Ronny and I went in for tests yesterday."

"Wait... whoa, whoa..." Eric looked over to his sister, "You went for a test... does that mean..."

"Leanne!" Ronny and Rose both called as the doctor walked in, finishing her shift at the hospital after delivering Heater. So far, she had given birth to all the Ranger kids, and was hoping she could do the same for the rest to come.

Leanne knew what they wanted, just by the look on all the boys' faces. Turned back down the hall and returned moments later with two files.

"Rose and Ronny," she said, placing a pink and yellow file for the others to see. "Rose is now... a month or so pregnant, and we caught Ronny really early."

"Due in December," Ronny giggled.

All five of her brothers groaned loudly. They had just finished with Lily, now Ronny was pregnant.

"I don't like these girls," Matthew whispered to the twins, Eric and Jordan.

Tori leaned over to Rose and frowned, "You know, Mike is going to expect this baby to be a boy now."

"I know," Rose laughed, "I'm hoping for a boy too."

Sam and Summer were growing impatient. They had been sitting on their father's lap for the past hour and were getting restless. Conner finally lost his grip on them and they both fell to the ground before jumping up and running around the room looking for entertainment.

The twins managed to get inside one of Kaylee's bags for Hayden and pulled out a bottle. Kaylee saw this and knew what was coming. When Kaylee was bored, while pregnant, and the twins were over, she allowed them to bottle feed Karly. The kitten loved it, and both girls thought it was fun to play dolly with a fluffy cat. Ever since, whenever the girls found a bottle, that was the first thing on their mind.

"Kitty!" Summer smiled, running to her aunt and slamming the bottle on Kaylee's lap.

"No... no," Kaylee shook her head, taking the bottle and hiding it. "Kitty's not here, Summer-Bear, she's at... OH shi... shiny mushrooms!" Kaylee turned to Dustin with wide eyes.

"Dustin... we left Karly at home," she told him. Dustin looked over at her and shrugged.

"So? She's been home alone before," he said.

"No... no... I know... but she's always been home alone _after_ we put big, blue Bear away..."

"Shiny mushrooms!" Dustin "cursed", grabbing the bags as Kaylee put Hayden in her carrier.

As Dustin carried the bags to the car, Kaylee turned to her Ranger family and waved.

"Tell Lily I still claim her baby, she'll know what I mean," she smiled to the others, "Oh, and Kira, sorry for making Summer cry again!"

Kaylee had to rip the bottle out of Summer's hands when the child wouldn't let go. The blonde singer ran out of the hospital with Hayden and the bottle, while Summer started screaming. Everyone held their ears as Kira picked up the youngest twin and tried to sooth her.

-----A-Little-Miracle-----

After rescuing Insecto from Karly and putting Hayden in the playpen for quiet time, Kaylee and Dusitn collapsed on the couch.

Karly, still meowing from being ripped away from the giant teddy bear, jumped up and curled onto Kaylee's lap.

"What's new Pussycat?" Kaylee asked, stroking Karly's back as she yawned. When the tuxedo cat was comfortable, she rested and looked down at Hayden.

Hayden looked to the side, sucking her toes and turning to her parents and the cat.

Karly suddenly jumped up, pushing off Kaylee's leg and leaping into the playpen to sleep beside Hayden. Soon, both the cat and the child were asleep.

"I think they'll like each other," Dustin whispered to Kaylee, holding her in his arms.

"I hope so," Kaylee breathed, "if not... Karly's going to try eating Hayden. I spent nine long months making that kid."

"I'm sure..."

"The warranty even said, '_if assembled correctly, product should last at least 18 years before it runs off'_," Kaylee smirked.

"I see," Dustin nodded, "where is this warranty?"

"On the instructions," Kaylee reached over, grabbing the parenting book she got from Tori. Dustin snatched it from her.

"What does it say about dating?" he asked, flipping through the pages, "I think she should be at least forty before she starts with those filthy snakes."

"Sixteen!" Kaylee tried to bargain."

"Never! She will be mine!" Dustin shook his head.

"No..." Kaylee argued, "Sixteen, and she'll marry a Scottish man."

"Why Scottish?" Dustin asked.

"They talk pretty?" Kaylee smirked.

"Oh, Kayl," Dustin rolled his eyes and squeezed his wife, "have I told you I love you?"

"Not once in my entire life!" Kaylee joked.

"I love you... and Hayden."

"So do I," Kaylee smirked, "Hayden and I are so cute!"

"Kayl..."

"Oh, and Karly," Kaylee added.

"Kaylee..."

"And Tori!"

"That's it!" Dustin laughed, tickling Kaylee's sides, causing her to squeal happily. Dustin grabbed onto her, continuing to tickle her as Kaylee struggled to free herself from his grip. She giggled happily as Dustin tried to get her to say the three words her wanted to hear.

"I love you," Kaylee laughed, tossing around in Dustin's arms, "I love you the most!"

"Glad to know," Dustin smiled, giving her a small break and hugging her close. Kaylee started to hiccup as she tried to stop her giggling.

But now that it had begun, it would stop.

* * *

_Author's Note: Well we've reached the end. Both the Rhodes and the Brooks are happy with their baby girls. As for Rose and Ronny, they have a boy and a girl respectively. Gregory Hartford is born November 1 of the same year and Daniela "Dani" Marks is born December 14th._

_Two years later, Kelly and RJ are going to have a baby girl: Hannah James._

_In 2015 Tori and Blake are going to have their second child: Jason Bradley._

_In the same year Cam and Leanne are going to have their first child: Madeline Watanabe._

_Finally, in 2018 Tori and Blake are going to finish the baby process (for the seven sisters and Rose) with their first daughter: Elena Bradley._

_Now, we're not moving to RPM just yet. There are a load of oneshots that have been waiting to be posted. They will go chronologically up until the end of the world and move deeper into the selection of the Yellow, Pink and Dark-Green Rangers._

_Hope you all enjoy._

Lily


End file.
